Sweet Control
by BloodAmulet
Summary: What-if type of story. Where the weapon that voldemort wants is much more than a prophecy. Why is Remus so important in this plot? Whats going to happen?Remus/Sirius
1. Default Chapter

Warning: This story does have yaoi in it and if you don't like  
seeing two males make love don't read it. Fair enough warning.  
(Not so important) this is a-what-if story and my own crazy twist  
on OotP the 5th book. It's a very crazy twist.  
  
AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that reside within the book. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only have fun with them.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
SWEET CONTROL  
  
It was dark and starless night and the only thing in the jet black sky was a luminescent half moon. When standing on the street the crescent moon hung silently between 2 quiet homes. But what couldn't be seen was a man sitting by a nonexistent window. In fact if you were on the street you wouldn't be able to see the man at all.  
This unseen house belonged to a family long dead, a wizarding family and the man in the window was the last of the bloodline. He was a handsome man with long jet-black hair; said hair was tied loosely in a ponytail. He had electric blue eyes that could speak volumes. His face (although very handsome) was a bit wasted away due to the hardships he long since wished he could forget. He wore faded blue jeans on his shapely, long legs. The jeans themselves hugged him like a second skin and he wore a black muscle shirt on his once very muscular torso. On his left arm was a vivid tattoo that wrapped around his upper bicep. Now he was thin and had little muscle left.  
He himself was a wizard. He gave an exasperated sigh and let his head hit the dusty glass in the windowpane. "Sirius Black. What are you doing to that window? I'm sure it doesn't appreciate you hitting it with your head." A honey gentle and tired voice could be heard from the doorway behind a one Sirius Black. Sirius turned slowly to face the intruder.  
The man in the door was a breath-taking creature. The room with which Sirius was in was dark but even though Sirius could see the man's eyes clearly. His eyes were originally a honeyed hazel colour but when in the dark they seemed to change to a fiery golden yellow. As he walked quietly into the room you can see that his hair is a honey blond with silvery grey streaks gracing it. His face was tired but still he wore a gentle smile uponhis face. He wore baggy midnight blue pants that rode low upon his hips and sloped over his toned legs. He wore a faded blood red sweater that hugged him softly; the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. He also bore a tattoo on his right arm, only his didn't wrap around his arm and it was placed before his elbow started. He was lean but muscular.  
"Haha. Very amusing. What brings you here Remus Lupin." Sirius snapped. "Oh come now Sirius don't act like a child, although I find it amusing myself. Hehehe. Sirius you shouldn't look so upset." Remus said softly and his only answer was a grunt. "I know Harry is going back to Hogwart's soon but shouldn't you be happy that he at least got to spend Christmas with us here at Grimmauld Place. You will see him again very soon I assure you."Remus walked toward Sirius slowly and reached to place his hand on Sirius' should but instead he hesitated. "I know Remus but I can't help it. Harry is leaving.. and soon everyone will be leaving aswell and I will be stuck here alone with that annoying little bastard Kreacher. I can't stand being locked up in this place. Remus I want to be outside again." Remus' heart wrenched as he looked into the saddened face of his friend.  
"I know Sirius but there is nothing I can do about it you know that." Remus sighed and lowered his head. "Can you at least stay for a while longer? Stay with me for a while longer." Sirius asked tentatively. Remus looked up slightly shocked, "You really want me to stay here with you?"  
"I rather you just stayed and never left again."  
"Alright I'll stay for a while longer but only because I can never win against that look of yours." Remus laughed and pointed to the puppy look on Sirius' face. A smile found it's way onto Sirius' face and he stood up and pulled Remus to him in a fierce hug, which effectively stopped Remus' laugh and made him gasp.  
"Thank you Moony." Sirius whispered into Remus' ear before his tongue gently began to slide over said ear. Remus jerked within Sirius' grasp. Sirius' right hand came to fist in Remus' shoulder length hair and he pulled gently until Remus' head was tilted backwards exposing his throat. Sirius growled and Remus whimpered. Sirius placed butterfly kisses on his captive's throat and slowly began to drag his tongue up and down the line of his throat. Upon reaching the junction of the neck and shoulder Sirius fastened his mouth to the sensitive flesh and began to suck.  
"Uuuuuhhhh. Padfoot." Remus shuddered and Sirius came up for air releasing the silky hair in his hand. "Padfoot as much as I love the attention you give me we should be downstairs with the others, seeing as how they are leaving tomorrow."  
"As usual your right but who can resist something as sinful as you baby?" Sirius purred and pulled Remus closer to his body. "I love you Remus J. Lupin." He sighed and Remus purred "I love you too Sirius Black." They rocked together for a while before Sirius released his loverand slapped him playfully on his arse. "Oh and by the way that's a nice hicky your sporting." And Sirius ran from the room laughing. "Sirius Black how dare you!" Remus yelled happily and ran after him.  
They slowed to a walk and kept quit once downstairs so they wouldn't wake Sirius' mother. Remus didn't need to hear any nasty language from Mrs. Black right at the moment. He was far too happy. Sirius had also seemed to cheer up for he scooped his godson into his arms the minute they had walked through the door into the kitchen. Harry laughed happily as Sirius flipped him in the arm and caught him before he fell to the ground.  
"Sirius Black you put that poor boy down before you hurt him! I will not have that kind of play in this house. Remus, dear, can you help me with supper?" Molly Weasely said from near the stove and Remus smiled and nodded while Sirius scowled horribly at the stout woman. Sirius eventually set Harry down and he went to sit with his friends Ron Weasely and HermioneGranger. Sirius too took his seat at the table next to Bill Weasely and began to talk to him.  
  
After supper everyone went into one of the cleaner rooms in the house and talked and played games. Sirius decided to talk to Remus in the hall for a minute. He stood by the door and motioned to his lover that he wanted to talk to him. Remus excused himself politely from the room and went with Sirius.  
"What is it Sirius?" he asked quietly as to not disturb Mrs. Black. "Remmie everyone with be leaving tomorrow.. well almost everyone and I was thinking that we could sneak out tonight and have some fun." Sirius looked at him expectantly. Remus sighed and looked at him, "Sirius you know very well that your not suppose to leave the house for any reason. I know you are not meant to be kept indoors but it was a direct order from Dumbledore. I would love to do that but we just can't Siri."  
"Oh come on Moony you know that the wolf is aching for a romp with the dog. You can't deny that. Please Remus please we can just leave after it gets dark and stay in the fields." Sirius pleaded. "Oh okay we can go. Moony does miss Padfoot." He purred and smiled silkily. "Baby I love it when you sound sexy. We leave at one."  
  
Remus had to admit that the idea of letting Moony loose was tempting and he had to admit he really missed the romps they use to have when they were still in school. He missed the gang, the Marauders. He also knew it wasn't the full moon yet but hey he can change early this time. Yes Remus Lupin was not your average werewolf, no, he could change from human to werewolf whenever he pleased and thanks to this he was a rather tame wolf, most of the time anyway. This was all due to the fact that when he had taken the wolfbane potion two years back he had accidentally spilled wine and some of it had landed in the potion. He never knew some had dropped in but it did and that was the result. He had woken up as the wolf and the full moon was two days away. Remus figured it out on his own after that.  
"Hey baby ready to go play." Came that silky voice of Sirius'.  
Said man glided out of the shadows of the doorway to his room. "Ready to go love." Remus whispered and allowed himself to be enveloped within his lover's strong arms. "Then lets go." And Sirius slung Remus over his should and carried him down the stairs gripping Remus' firm arse in one hand and his legs in the other. Remus laughed quietly.  
Once they were outside (with a bit of difficulty) they walked to the sidewalk and number 12 Grimmauld Place disappeared. They walked silently down the street until they reached the edge of town 2 hours later. Sirius turned to Remus and as expected Remus' eyes were glowing a brilliant golden yellow and he was smiling seductively. "Shall we" he growled and Sirius wished he could just throw Remus to the ground and take him right there. But that would have to wait till later, for now it was time to relieve other frustrations. They ran the rest of the way out and stopped to stand in an open field where they caught their breath. "Ready Remus." Sirius whispered and glanced over at his companion, "As ready as I will ever be Sirius."  
Sirius closed his eyes, relaxed his body and concentrated on Padfoot. Soon enough he was seeing the world from a dog's point of view. He began to pant and sniffle at the air for moony but could only smell Remus. Padfoot turned his black head toward Remus and saw that he was watching him. Padfoot whined and trotted over to Remus.  
Remus smiled and sat down, "It's been a long time since I saw you change hasn't it Paddy?" and the dog yipped happily and plopped his head down in Remus' lap. "I just wanted to pet you before I changed. I remember I would do that before and after my changes. It helped reassure me. You were always there.. you and Sirius. Moony has missed you dearly Padfoot so I guess I won't keep you waiting." Remus stood slowly and looked around as if someone was watching him. Padfoot whined again and leaned his body against Remus' hip in protest. Remus looked down and smiled cutely. "Alright, alright even as Padfoot you never were a patient person."  
Remus stepped away from the giant black dog and slowly stripped himself of his robe and clothing underneath. Padfoot to say the least was drooling with abandon. He may have been a dog but there was always that part of Padfoot's brain that was still Sirius and at the moment drooling was called for.  
Remus glanced at the dog and laugh, "Always the same." He said, as he stood naked under a half moon. Remus leaned his head back and slowly began to change into the wolf. A gasp of pain was ripped from his throat and he faintly heard Padfoot whine in concern. Remus may have been able to change when he wanted but it still hurt him at times. Remus fell forward onto his knees gasping for breath as his body changed shape, bones snapping and changing from human to canine and sprouted silvery golden brown fur. His hands and feet became paws and his head elongated. Where a human mouth should have been now was a muzzle with sharp, long canine teeth and a warm wet nose. Sharp yellow eyes and pointed ears.  
He was gracefully built in all aspects. Moony shook his head and proceeded to sniff at the air for a familiar scent and when it reached him his tail flew up and he slowly began to waved it back and forth. He turned his luminescent almond shaped eyes to the giant black dog lying in the grass. Moony snarled playfully and pounced on Padfoot who yipped in surprise and jumped to his feet. They circled one another and sniffed gently at each other's fur until Padfoot yipped happily and licked Moony across the face. Moony's ears fell back for a few second's before he realized he had received a kiss from his mate.  
Moony snarled and snagged hold of Padfoot's neck and threw him to the ground and Padfoot knowing how Moony worked simply let him reassert his dominance. Padfoot rolled onto his back in a submissive way, showing his belly with his tail tucked between his legs. Moony accepted this and slumped down beside him. Padfoot rolled back over and proceeded to groom his mate. Moony closed his eyes in contentment and allowed himself to be cleaned.  
After Padfoot was sure his mate was clean he got up and ran around the field trying to coax the werewolf into romping with him. Moony glanced at Padfoot as if he were mad for a second and then rose to his feet and took after Padfoot. They tumbled together and fought lightly careful not to inflict severe bodily damage. They rolled in the grass and nipped at each other. They jumped at each other and clashed at the chest where they locked front legs and jaws and began a wild dance.  
They flew across the open field and jump briskly into the air only to twist gracefully in the air and come down with a gentle thump and go racing off in the other direction. They raced in and out of the forest trees that sat beside the field and behind the last houses. Moony would glide effortlessly in and out of the trees, weaving between and around them as if they weren't there at all. He ran at speeds that would hurt a lot if he collided with a tree. Padfoot would bound along behind him and catch glimpses of golden silver fur. At times they would weave together when Moony was feeling up to it anyway.  
They raced out of the trees once again and Moony came to a sudden halt while Padfoot glided to a stop beside him. Padfoot looked to Moony to see what was wrong and saw Moony was growling low in his throat. Padfoot sniff delicately and suddenly he smelt something that shouldn't have been there. Moony's ears were flat to his head and he was lowering his body to the ground. Padfoot walked over and pressed himself into Moony's side and snarled along with him. Moony backed up slightly snarling madly as harsh laughter could be heard coming from all around them.  
  
AN: What do you think. I will continue if I get reviews and if people like it.  
Thanks for your time and reading energy.  
I hope there are no typos on this one. I hate this old word document program at work.  
stupid peice of crap. 


	2. Running Fear

Warning: This story does have yaoi in it and if you don't like seeing two males make love don't read it. Fair enough warning. (Not so important) this is a-what-if story and my own crazy twist on OotP the 5th book. It's a very crazy twist.  
  
AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that reside within the book. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only have fun with them. Oh and thanx to Fiorella, Kestrel, and Fina for their wonderful reviews, that's what I like to hear.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
SWEET CONTROL  
  
Moony crotched a tad lower to the cool earth below him and the fur upon his back and shoulders began to rise in what could only be taken as surprise, trepidation and anger at being disturbed so rudely. Padfoot glanced warily at Moony and whimpered gently to his mate. He nuzzled Moony's ruffled fur with his warm, wet nose trying vainly to calm the werewolf down. The chilling laughter could be heard more clearly like it was closer, emerging from the woods in a sense.  
Moony let a rather loud snarl rip from his throat and he sniff once more at the air around him. Padfoot looked hesitantly toward where the sound emanated from and saw a dark figure seemingly glide through the trees. A short distance from the first figure was yet another only slightly larger set than the first. There was way more than one and there had to be a reason for these people to be out here.  
Padfoot let lose a rumbling growl and pushed harder into Moony's soft warm side where he felt a tad bolder. As long as he had his mate, Moony, by his side he needed no other courage. His Moony was brave and the wolf always fought with honour and pride.  
Remus would have it no other way. The wolf had once fought dirty only caring for who came out of the fight alive, which was always Moony, but now that Remus and Moony had now become one they fought for nothing but honour and pride. Of course he did fight to survive, he had no desire to be eradicated. Moony was a fighter and would go down as a warrior with great prestige.  
Padfoot heard Moony yip beside him and suddenly jump away. Padfoot turned his head just in time to see a silver shot of light narrowly miss Moony's left hind leg. Moony snarled and dashed back to Padfoot. His body collided harshly with Padfoot's knocking his large black body to the ground. Moony stood over his mate, head lowered and lips pulled back in a fierce snarl. He was looking in the direction Padfoot had seen the first cloaked figure.  
"You're a smart one aren't you?" came a drawling voice from the shadows of the trees. The icy cold laugh could be heard once more and indeed it was closer for the figure had stepped from the trees. "You saw what we were trying to do didn't you. Trying to split you two apart but you knew that it was more dangerous if you were away from this black mass of filth. You know we saw him as a weakness so you acted on it. Good work werewolf." The intruder said. "But it still won't save you from us. Be a good puppy and just lie down and give up. It will be quick I promise."  
The figure walked forward toward Moony with his gloved hand extended out in front of his body. Moony flattened his ears to his skull and growled deeply. He caught a whiff of his scent and lunged forward at the cloaked figure making to bite the foul hand off. The figure pulled back with a yell of alarm and Moony rammed his body into the intruder's legs knocking him to the ground.  
Moony jumped onto his chest forcing the air out of his lungs. The werewolf bared his fangs and was about to go in for the kill when he caught a glimpse of a shiny and pointy object. Silver!!!  
Moony jumped back in fright as the blade of a silver dagger narrowly missed burying itself into his throat. Way to close for comfort. The intruder sat up and swung the dagger at the startled werewolf only just missing Moony by a hairs breadth. Moony backed away when he heard Padfoot bark loudly behind him. A warning! More people hear! Run! The werewolf jumped around and ran to his mate and for the first time saw more people, lots more. They were forming a circle around the pair of canines and they all had wands out to boot. Unquestionably not good.  
They had no choice but to retreat from this skirmish or something nasty would most likely happen. Moony howled briskly and saw Padfoot's ears lift in understanding and they both turned around in circles looking for the weakest link in the human wall.  
They both spotted a rather small figure and Padfoot growled his consent and they both jumped at the small figure, running swiftly toward it and Moony smelt its panic. The figure crotched slightly in mild fear as the two large beasts flew at him. "Idiot stop them!" came that cold drawling voice. Moony came down on the dumpy cloaked figure within a few bounds but there was one thing he wasn't expecting. This creature suddenly didn't smell of fear but courage or was it stupidity he didn't really know. He was upon the shrimp and suddenly felt a horrible searing pain in his chest. Moony let out an anguished howl and pulled back only to lose his balance from the blinding pain. Moony crashed unceremoniously to the cool earth beneath his furry body twitching from the pain. Padfoot snarled and raced to his mate's side where he sniffed him for the smell of blood, but what met his senses was the smell of singed fur and flesh.  
Moony whimpered and whine upon the grass as if his throat had been slit open and his life fluids were being drained from his body. Padfoot whined and pawed at his fallen comrade. His head jerked up as he heard cold laughter come from behind him.  
Padfoot growled and turned in the direction of said laughter only to be met with a blinding flash of white light. "Stupid creatures. I knew if we brought Wormtail with us you would try to escape through him because he is so short. 'Fuck' the human part of Padfoot's mind muttered. "Thanks to his silver hand your friend here suffered some." He laughed and reached for his hood. If Padfoot had been Sirius at that moment he would have dropped dead on the earth, he would have sworn every profanity in existence and make up a few of his own.  
There standing in front of the giant black dog and injured werewolf was no other than Lucius Malfoy. "Shock are we.for a flea ridden cur." He laughed once again and Padfoot felt, for the whole world, like he should tear out his goddamned throat. He was about to lunge in for the bloody kill when his ears picked up movement by Moony. He was slowly and painfully getting up.  
Padfoot forgot (for the moment) about killing Malfoy and went to Moony's quivering side. He nudged his muzzle under Moony's chest and began to push him up and slowly he rose to his feet. Moony was shaking like a leaf but now it was for a different reason, he was in a rage and want nothing more than to tear them all apart and now it was clear they were Death Eaters. Moony howled angrily and charged at Malfoy only to turn aside at the last second to leap at a woman clad figure, teeth bared.  
The woman fell away under his sturdy paw and he went crashing out of the circle of Death Eaters. They shrieked with outrage and Moony whipped back around to stare at Padfoot with his haunting yellow eyes and he gave a short bark and Padfoot came flying after him. "Don't let them get away you dumb shits!" they could hear Malfoy's voice.  
Both canines went soaring across the field towards the trees in an attempt to escape their pursuers. They crashed into the trees and ran blindly on, avoiding trees and crashing viciously through bushes. All the time the voices of the Death Eaters could be heard behind the canines.  
They ran swiftly and as quietly as they could considering their surroundings and soon the voices faded a little and the two stopped and hid in a thick bush. Padfoot looked longingly to his woebegone mate and gave him a gentle lick on the side of his face. Moony looked to his only companion and what he saw made him growl before he calmed and sniffed for a while at Sirius before accepting him. "Oh Moony. I'm sorry about all this. I'm sorry I hurt you and Remus. If I hadn't wanted to go out this wouldn't have happened." Sirius whispered from his position in the bush beside the tired werewolf.  
Moony looked at Sirius and whined deep in his throat in the only way he could form an apology. He licked Sirius' face and settle painfully down on the dirt again. Sirius glanced at where Moony was stuck and gasped, the fur had been blackened and most likely his flesh underneath would be burned as well. "I can't believe Peter had the nerve to strike you. That little bastard. And Malfoy.what does he want exactly?" Sirius whispered once again. Moony licked and nipped at his hand and Sirius slowly pet his soft head. "I'll get us out of here yet Moony, just you wait."  
Sirius hugged the werewolf and apparently it was a little too hard for the said werewolf for he growled at Sirius. "Oops, sorry Moony." And Moony lay his head down in Sirius' lap and gently nudged Sirius' thigh, "Hhmmm.. oh I'm fine Moony. They never struck at. me? Moony they want you I'm positive. They never tried to kill me while I was away from you. It must be you they want but why?" Sirius muttered now worried that they knew what might be going on. He didn't want to lose Moony or Remus for that matter.  
"We have to get back to Grimmauld Place right now." Sirius growled, "They can't have you!" Moony yipped beside him and cocked his ears toward the general direction of their foe. He heard faint yelling and cursing. He yipped again and slid painfully but gracefully from the thick bush. "Moony?" he could hear the bush garbled voice of Sirius. Sirius poked his head out of the bush and looked at the werewolf curiously. "What are you doing?"  
Moony looked at him with his luminescent eyes and lowered himself once more to the earth below him. Yip at Sirius and glance at his own back and then looked back to Sirius to see if he understood. Sirius looked slightly puzzled so Moony repeated his previous actions. He looked at his back twice with fierce jerks of his canine head and gave two short yips. "Oooooohhhhh. Okay I get it now. But Moony your hurt I can't ride you or I may hurt you more." Sirius sounded distressed about it and Moony growled humbly at him and snagged his shirtsleeve in his teeth and pulled Sirius toward his back.  
"Okay, okay I'll get on." Sirius settled himself upon the werewolf's soft, warm back and leaned forward to grab hold of Moony's ruff. Moony's body jumped underneath Sirius' body to make him slide forward a few inches for better comfort to both runner and rider. "There I see something. It looks like them!" they could hear a voice call from a ways behind them and Moony jumped to life. He dashed forward as smooth as silk, Sirius was pleasantly surprise to see and feel that Moony was as graceful a run when watching him as it was riding him.  
Moony ran and weaved delicately through the trees without hitting a single one. He ran quietly and tirelessly for a werewolf who had been hurt by something silver. He heard the gentle panting and the distant shouts and took a fleeting look behind him to see light from their adversary's wands filter through the trees and bushes.  
Sirius urged Moony on to greater speeds with a slight press of his heels to Moony's ribs. Needless to say he understood and pounded on in the general direction of number 12 Grimmauld Place. The werewolf and rider crashed through the last bush and broke into a flat out run across an open field. "Come on Moony go faster they will be able to see us out here!" Sirius yelled over the rush of wind at Moony and moony jerk in response. They flew swiftly across the field, tearing up dirt and newly growing barley.  
"THERE!" it was Malfoy and Sirius could hear the others crashing clumsily out of the dense bushes. There was a rather loud pop noise and Malfoy suddenly apparated (did I spell that right.oh well) in front of them. Moony gave a startled yowl and skidded out in front of Malfoy who raised his wand. Moony raced off in another direction when a loud bang was heard, Sirius looked back and saw magical bindings flying at them. "Moony! Unless you want to go with these assholes I suggest that we change directions! NOW!" he yelled and just in time Moony leapt aside with a howl of rage and bit at said ropes then ran of in yet another direction.  
"Stop the bloody werewolf!" Malfoy screeched at the others and they could see them running at them from the corners of their eyes. The woman jumped at Moony and only succeeded in landing in the dirt face first as Moony had jumped away at the last second with a fierce growl. "I will not be made a fool of by a stupid animal!" the woman cried and Sirius was sure he knew that voice from somewhere long ago. She pulled out her wand and held it at chest level "CRUCIO!" she yelled and Moony's body gave a wild jerk as an even wilder cry was torn from his throat. Sirius gave a holler as he was thrown from Moony's back only to land harshly in the dirt a few feet from the writhing werewolf.  
Moony was yowling in pain and rolling on the ground. His body jerked and shuddered with the intense pain. Instantly Moony began to bite at himself to vainly try and stop the pain. He rubbed his head into the dirt and bit at his front legs while his back legs were clawing fiercely at his sides and stomach. He rolled and tumbled and twisted into impossible positions all the while howling in intense anguish. "MOONY!" Sirius yelled and ran toward the werewolf only to be blasted onto his back. "Don't even think about it cousin." Came that female voice again and it hit Sirius like a kick to the crotch, the worst place to be hit that is how much it shocked him. "Bellatrix!" and he rolled onto his side.  
"You guessed right cousin." And she removed her hood to show her face. It would have been prettier if the time spent in Azcaban didn't waste her away. She smiled insanely and laughed. "Stop the torment on the werewolf he is not to be hurt. You remember our command don't you Lestrange?" Bellatrix snarled as fiercely as Moony did and slowly back away but not before causing Moony to jerk and whimper. Sirius watch Moony's body still and he ran to him. He threw himself on top of the now heaving and twitching werewolf. Sirius glared daggers at his cousin and she only smiled hysterically.  
Sirius had to get Moony out of there or he would never forgive himself and suddenly a light went on in Sirius' head. As quick as he could he changed into Padfoot and grabbed hold of Moony's ruff and with a little effort swung him onto his back. "What the fuck." Malfoy snarled and waved his hand. The Death Eaters began to close in on Padfoot and he growled low in his throat, the sound of distant rumbling thunder. He sprang forward as smoothly as he could without dislodging Moony from his back and took off the big gap between to rather heavy set Death Eaters.  
He raced off down the field with the shouts and shots of the Death Eaters following behind him. Padfoot could now see houses poking up on the horizon and he ran with renew strength. They were going to make it, he just new it. Moony stirred upon his back and gave a weak, pained whine. Padfoot answer with a reassuring yip and ran faster for Moony's sake.  
  
10 minutes later Padfoot came crashing over a fence and into a yard. He stopped and looked frantically around and took off in the direction he new was number 12 Grimmauld Place. He leapt the fence again and Moony jerk on his back as if he was about to fall off but he caught himself with what was left of his strength and clung to Padfoot. Padfoot ran off down the street at full tilt.  
The shouting had quieted some so either they were also in town or far behind. Hopefully it was the second suggestion. That was dashed to pieces when once again a Death Eater apparated in front of Padfoot. He yelped in surprised and cut through a yard. He heard the Death Eater pursuing Him and Moony and jumped yet another fence. He ran through that yard and yet another until he decided to take to back alleys so he could stay in the shadows.  
Padfoot settle down in a crawl space big enough for him and Moony to crawl through single file. Plus it was dark enough they wouldn't be seen. He barked quietly to Moony who slowly backed off of Padfoot to lie on the cold, hard ground. To turn around Padfoot stood up on his hind legs and turn like a human so he could lie down facing his mate. When he settled down he finally noticed how really bad Moony was hurt. Padfoot could still see Moony's muscles twitching and how tired his yellow eyes looked. Padfoot whine to his mate and Moony gave him a reassuring lick to tell him he was feeling better and appreciated what Padfoot had done for him.  
Moony ears pricked up and shouting could be heard from the street behind them and it sounded as if it were Malfoy speaking. To say the least he sound more than pissed off. "You idiots how could you let a stupid canine out smart all of you!" he raged and they heard mumbled excuses from everyone of them at the same time. "Well I expect you to find them. That stupid dog won't get too far he has an injured friend with him! Now get going!" and the voices slowly vanished. They heard Malfoy storm away and finally there was silence. Padfoot changed back and pet Moony on the head to tell him it was okay, "Its time to get out of here Moony. I swear upon the blood flowing in my veins that I will get you back to Grimmauld Place safe and sound or so help me God."  
  
Well what do you think so far? Review if you want more and tell me if you like it or hate because I don't care if you hate it I find it funny. Hope you enjoyed this instalment and there will be more if I get reviews. Thanx. 


	3. aching safety

Warning: This story does have yaoi in it and if you don't like seeing two males make love don't read it. Fair enough warning. (Not so important) this is a-what-if story and my own crazy twist on OotP the 5th book. It's a very crazy twist.  
  
AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that reside within the book. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only have fun with them. Oh and thanx to Fiorella you're a true reader and I'm glad you reviewed my second chapter and liked it so here is the 3rd chappie and their will be more if its liked.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
SWEET CONTROL  
  
Sirius crawled down the narrow space between the two buildings in which he and Moony were hiding. He slowly glanced around the corner closest to the street expecting to see Malfoy standing there waiting for them. To Sirius' immense relief the street was empty which left them a chance to make a break for it. Sirius slide back to where Moony lay waiting for him and as he got closer Moony turned his head to look at him. "Its all clear Moony so we had better be off while we still have the chance." He whispered hoarsely and Moony gave a gentle rumble deep in his throat.  
Sirius leaned carefully over Moony and hooked his arms around the werewolf's chest just behind his front legs and helped the tired and stressed creature onto his four shaky legs. Moony stood and swayed leaning against the building wall on his right. "Since you don't have too much energy left to stand up on your hind legs and turn around your going to have to back out, but do it slowly Moony or you may hurt yourself more. I don't wish to see you in any more pain." Sirius said gently while caressing Moony's back to reassure him and coax him into backing up and out of the confining space.  
Sirius slipped out of the narrow space between the buildings and soon after came Moony, tail and back legs first and shortly to follow his shoulders, front legs and head.  
All the while Sirius kept his hand upon Moony's back to let him know he was still there. Once entirely out of the crawl space Moony turned around and licked Sirius' hand with a loving caress of his warm tongue. Sirius smiled fondly. He remembered the very first time he had met Moony as a human.  
  
Remus had not wanted Sirius to meet his werewolf counterpart but Sirius had been firm and told Remus that if he were to love Remus then he would also love and accept Moony as well. It didn't go to well for when Moony saw Sirius he had attacked him and attempted to rip his throat out. It had been a fierce tussle (as Sirius liked to put it) and Sirius hadn't come out of it without a few deep gashes and scratches and bruises but in the end he had to use his wand to subdue Moony.  
Sirius had spent the whole night with a hogtied Moony and Sirius had petted and rubbed Moony to let him know he had good intentions, he also let Moony sniff him now and again to let him now who he was. Needless to say that half the night was spent in struggles and deep, resentful snarls. After what had seemed like hours to Sirius Moony had settled down and let him touch him. Sirius (against Remus' will) had kept doing this for the next 10 months. He would go in as Sirius and spend time with Moony who eventually learned to like him although most of the time he would snarl at Sirius and snap if Sirius removed the binding spell he put on Moony's muzzle. Sometimes he would change to Padfoot and lay beside Moony who them became extremely content. At the end of the tenth month Sirius had wanted to try leaving Moony free. Of course he never had told Remus about this plan for he knew Remus would never had allowed that. When Remus changed (and by all means Sirius could still not stomach it for it hurt Remus greatly to change from human to werewolf and Sirius didn't like seeing Remus in so much pain) he left the werewolf free of his bindings. At first Moony was confused and then he had growled and leapt at Sirius. Sirius was shocked but when Moony had landed on him he had gave him a brief lick on the cheek and resumed his aimless wandering.  
After that Sirius had worked with Moony and he became gentle or as gentle as a werewolf can be. Sirius had developed a sort of bond with Moony over the course of two years and now Moony knew exactly who he was. Sirius was overly pleased that Moony remembered who he was after he escaped from Azcaban and sent to lie low at Remus'.  
After Remus told him about the wolfbane potion accident and being able to change forms at will and being tamer Sirius spent lots of time with Moony, at Remus' consent, as both Sirius and Padfoot.  
  
A loud yip was heard in Sirius' ear and he jerked away from his reminiscence. He looked down at Moony and saw he had his head cocked off the side in contemplation. "Sorry Moony I didn't mean to zone out on you like that. I guess we should get going." He said slightly dazed from his memory. Moony looked at him as if saying 'ya think' and turned to walk down the street. Sirius shrugged it off and transformed back into Padfoot and trotted up to Moony with his shaggy tail wagging back and forth.  
He nipped Moony on the neck and Moony leaned on him like they were connected at the shoulder and they walked that way for a few blocks. They were starting to relax thinking they would make it home without further incident but oh gods were they wrong. Seeing as how a Death Eater hardly knew when to quit. The two canines froze in place in the middle of the street like two deer caught in a head light. 'Bellatrix!' screamed the human part of Padfoot's mind. "Looks like I was the one who found you and guess what. I can't be held responsible for what I do to you." She laughed manically.  
Padfoot growled and barked loudly at her and she laughed and raised her wand. Padfoot not about to have the same thing happen again to Moony gave Moony a sharp bite to the shoulder to make him move. Moony jumped into action and raced away with Padfoot right behind him. Padfoot could hear Bellatrix running gleefully after them yelling, "Here pretty puppies, pretty puppies!" Padfoot nipped at Moony's back leg and he speed up easily. They raced madly into another yard to try and escape. They barrelled through the back yard and leapt the fence to land in another yard. Only this yard had a rather large pool in the back and they decided to keep running without pause and leapt the pool with ease.  
Bellatrix's head could be seen peeking over the fence and she saw their tails disappear shortly after. She was out of breath but strangely pleased with herself. "I'll just take the easier way." She chuckled and disaparated into the night.  
Moony and Padfoot jumped yet another fence and decided it was time to change direction. They leapt a back fence and ran down a back alley. "We had a feeling that we would find you eventually." a sniggering voice was heard from the shadows and it was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Both canines stopped short and gave a massive growl.  
"Your surrounded and the werewolf is weak. Who is evidently the strongest fighter out of the both of you so it's the end of the line just rolled over and show us your bellies." He laughed coldly. Malfoy disaparate and suddenly apparated beside Moony, who was startled to no ends. Before Moony could sink his teeth into Malfoy he grabbed hold of his neck and quickly slipped a muzzle onto him. Moony thrashed and fought, he would have thrown his assailant off but he snapped a metal band around Moony's neck and he suddenly went still in Malfoy's arms.  
"Good boy." he sneered and Padfoot stood rooted to the spot, unbelieving. Why wasn't Moony fighting back? Why had he suddenly stopped moving? Why was Malfoy petting him like that and why was Moony not retaliating? Padfoot snarled and leapt into action to save Moony's dignity. Padfoot lunged and bit down hard on Malfoy's arse. He shrieked horribly and jumped away from Moony with Padfoot hanging fiercely onto his arse. "Get it off me!" he shrieked and the other Death Eaters dashed forward only to have Padfoot jump away. He dashed in again as the Death Eaters ran at him and this time he went for the 'kill' and he bit Malfoy in the crotch (I know, I'm evil), needless to say his scream was higher pitched than a school girl who met a giant rat.  
Padfoot released his hold on Malfoy only to see him drop to the ground in immense pain. He looked around and saw all the Death Eater froze from shock. He took this opportunity to go to his mate. Padfoot nudged Moony but he didn't respond. Padfoot sniffed delicately at Moony and then the metal band around his neck. It smelt odd and Padfoot whined and clawed at it. He only succeeded in turning it but that's when he saw the pin latch. Padfoot carefully fastened his teeth about it and pulled the small pin free.  
He grasped the band and pulled it off of Moony. Padfoot saw Moony shudder and he shook his head. Moony looked around and remembered what was going on and where he was. His ears flattened against his head and he snarled. Moony tried to open his jaws but he remembered that the muzzle was still holding his jaws shut but he still could tear him apart with his claws, now that would be fun. No one controls Moony absolutely no one. He was about to lung forward and rip Malfoy a new butt hole but Padfoot stopped him and whined for them to run while the running was still good, so to speak.  
Moony regretfully declined to kill Malfoy and follow his mate to safety. "Go get the werewolf back or the dark lord will have our hides!" Malfoy squeaked out and some of them followed the retreating canines while others attempted to help Malfoy. To say the least his arse was bleeding badly and his crotch was in no better a condition.  
  
They were only a few blocks away from Grimmauld Place but both decided to not run directly to it and instead would try to lose them before heading back to Sirius' home.  
They could still hear the Death Eaters running behind them and decided to hide in one of the bushes beside a house. They waited silently and for a few minutes Moony forgot he was wearing the annoying muzzle. The Death Eaters came thundering by and slowly the noise they were making receded into the night. The two canines waited an extra 10 minutes just in case and then slowly slipped out of their esteemed hiding place and ran off silently toward number 12 Grimmauld place.  
'There it is!' thought the part of Padfoot's brain that was still Sirius as Number 12 Grimmauld Place came into view. They were going to make it for sure. They raced happily up the sidewalk and into the space between the two houses and suddenly they moved aside and Grimmauld Place appeared. Padfoot changed back to Sirius and ran to a window where he took out his wand and opened it with a faint mutter then he turned to Moony "Okay Moony through the window."  
Moony jumped through the now open window and Sirius crawled in after him. He closed the window quietly and turned to see Moony struggling with the muzzle by the fire. Moony whined and whimpered helpless to take the contraption off on his own. Sirius walked over to the distressed werewolf and looked for a clasp so he could take it off. After about 30 seconds he found one behind Moony's twitching ear. Sirius unlatched the sinful contraption and slipped it from Moony's head slowly as to not upset the werewolf any further.  
Once off Moony shook his head vigorously so he could get rid of the sensation that it was still on. His head swivelled around and he set his wolfish eyes on Sirius in a greatly appreciated thanks. Sirius smiled and nodded happily. He turned to poke at the fire and when he turned back around Remus was lying on the ground completely naked and exhausted. "Remus!" Sirius gasped and crawled over to Remus. Remus smiled faintly from his position on the floor. "Your getting quiet at that aren't you, love?" he said with a smile and Remus smiled wider and laughed tiredly.  
"Thank god we got back in relatively one piece. I'm sorry that you got hurt and I'm sorry I took you outside tonight." Sirius said sadly. A gentle hand was placed on his cheek and he looked at Remus "Don't worry about it love. We didn't know that they were after us." Remus moaned "No Remus they only wanted you. I don't know why though." Sirius replied while caressing Remus' face.  
"Your safe for now love but I don't want you to leave this house. They want you or something from you. We need to talk to Dumbledore and fast." Sirius said worriedly and Remus smiled sadly. Remus pulled himself into a sitting position and gentle grabbed Sirius' face and he brought him down for a soul-searing kiss. Sirius quieted and deepened the kiss lovingly. They stayed that way for as long as they could go without air and then slowly broke apart panting.  
"Sirius I love you but don't worry too much about it for now. We need (Sirius gave him a withering look). I need rest and then we can talk to someone in the morning. I'm sure we will live through the night." Remus whispered while he leaned his forehead against Sirius' and Sirius sighed. "I'll never win against you Remmie even if I'm in the right." And Remus giggled gently.  
Remus made to get up but Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled slightly to make him look. "But we will put something on that before we go to bed or else." He said the last two words playfully and Remus smiled although it was slightly pained. "Very well you can nurse me back to health but could you wear one of those cute little nursing outfits?" he added jokingly and Sirius looked at him with his hands on his hips.  
"Hey I'm suppose to say things like that." He laughed and pulled Remus gently to his body. "It was a close call tonight a very close call and as much as I hate saying this but we will have to stay inside." Sirius grumbled and Remus tilted his head "Oh but Siri do we have to behave?" he said lightly and Sirius cheered right up at his hint. "Why Remus I'm afraid I might have influenced your mind over the years." And he laughed along with Remus. Sirius stooped and tenderly pulled Remus off his feet and into his arms so he could carry him up the stairs bride style. Remus said nothing but rapped his arms around his lover and let do as he pleased.  
Sirius quietly walked from the room and down the so as to not wake his wretched mother and then wake the whole house. Sirius didn't want everyone who was in Grimmauld Place to know that they had went outside against strict orders, that he had went outside against Dumbledore's orders. He climbed the stairs silently and went straight for his room. He turned the knob and pushed it open with his foot and carry Remus to his bed. Sirius set his hurt lover down on the soft comforter and went to get medical supplies.  
When he returned Remus was asleep on the bed. Sirius shook his head and walked over to his sleeping form and bent to place a kiss on his forehead cheeks and mouth before he pulled the comforter out from under him and then pulled it over him. "Sleep well and tomorrow we will solve this problem. I love you Remus with all my heart and much more. Goodnight Moony you are brave and you both deserve a better mate and lover but you are stuck with me and happy. Thank you." And Sirius climbed slowly into bed and settled down beside Remus and began to drift off to sleep.  
"This isn't over but I will help protect Remus and Moony as well."  
  
AN: another chapter done. I'm glad some people like it and I will continue if I get more reviews. Thanx to all who read and I'm glad Fiorella is catching onto the plot but I think there will be a twist of some kind no one is expecting. Although I would like to hear what Fiorella thinks the plot is. That would be quite cool if she did get the plot right. So make a guess. And thanx again for the reviews. 


	4. nightmarish reality and sweet lovers

Warning: This story does have yaoi in it and if you don't like seeing two males make love don't read it. Fair enough warning. (Not so important) this is a-what-if story and my own crazy twist on OotP the 5th book. It's a very crazy twist.  
  
AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that reside within the book. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only have fun with them. Oh and thanx to Phe Phe Minoda I'm glad you reviewed and liked it so here is the 4th chappie and their will be more if its liked.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
SWEET CONTROL  
  
Remus sat idly in a green field in a place he didn't seem to recognize, a place seemingly devoid of any other human life. He looked around and was almost blinded by the sheer intensity of the bright sun above him. In fact the flaming orb was so powerfully vibrant that it gave is surroundings an off white colour. Remus stood up slowly and turned in all directions for he was starting to get apprehensive about the lack of life in this grassy field. Where were his friends and his lover, "SIRIUS? SIRIUS.. ANYONE! WHERE IS EVERYONE?" he shouted desperately. No one was coming, no one answered his calls and for a once he actually felt truly alone.  
Remus was about to call out again but the ground started quaking beneath him, slowly at first then fiercely. Remus lost his balance and fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. He pushed himself up onto his hands and watched as the ground started to crack beside his prone body. His golden hazel eyes widened in fear as cold distant laughter flitted by his ears. The laughing chilled him to the bone and beyond.  
The earth beneath the frightened werewolf's body gave a violent shudder and the crack that was beside him split wide open. The once bright, clear sky soon became dark and clouded and every vivacious colour in the field turned to a cold charcoal grey and black. The earth shook once more sending the werewolf tumbling backward as the ledge near the fissure rose upward on a sharp angle. Remus cried out as he landed on his stomach and he lifted his head sharply to stare at the ever-widening gap.  
Ice-cold air filled his lungs and he let out a horrified scream as a giant, gnarled, white hand rose from the gaping crack. Remus could hear the laughter in his head getting louder as the hand rose high above his body. Remus jerked to his feet and started backing away. The hand swayed like a drunken man and the frigid laughter only got louder. The hand suddenly ceased all movement like it had eyes and spotted Remus on the ground.  
Remus could smell his own fear and felt cold sweat roll down his face as he backed away from the clammy looking hand. Like lightening the hand came down at him and Remus barely fell out of its snapping fingers reach. Remus gave a cry of fear as he hurtled his body away from it. 'You can't escape the inevitable.' A chilling voice hissed from a nonexistent entity and Remus could feel his body shaking.  
The werewolf scrambled to his feet and turned to run but he couldn't go anywhere for he couldn't move and inch. He gave a slight cry and looked down at his body and jerked wildly. Black wispy cords had wound their way around his lithe body and held him firmly in place. He cried out into the dark screaming for Sirius for anyone to save him from this horrible apparition. Tears spilled down his cheek and he screamed again as the cords tightened around him. 'Scream all you want but you can deny this you are a creature of the dark as well. Just give in." the bodiless voice called to Remus trying to coax him.  
"NO! PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME!" he shrieked and thrashed about trying helplessly to escape from his black bindings. 'You will belong to me werewolf whether or not you like it.' The voice laughed coldly and Remus' eyes widened in fright as the hand leant forward and slowly waved back and forth. What looked like black mist appeared and descended towards him. 'You will be mine.'  
Remus let out a heart-wrenching scream and jolted as the freezing black mist enveloped his body. It pushed its way through his flesh and made a bitter cold trail toward his heart, soul and mind. "NO! NOOOOO OH GODS SOMEONE HEELLLPP1"  
  
"Remus? Remus! Please wake up Remus. Its alright I'm here love." A gentle, deep voice was heard in the back of Remus' subconscious mind. And pressure was felt on his shoulder and around his body was welcoming warmth. He let out a horrified scream as his eyes burst open. Remus Lupin laid enfolded in Sirius warm, strong arms in Sirius' bed back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
"Remus!" Sirius sounded relieved and Remus shook terribly in his gentle lovers arms. He brought his quaking hands to his pale and sweaty face and cried into them. Sirius was worried about his lover for Remus had started calling out to him and he had thrashed and whipped around on their bed tangling himself in the sheets. Sirius had tried desperately to wake the werewolf fearing the worst.  
Remus had yelled for help numerous times and seemed to be fighting an enemy that only he could see. Sirius somehow got through the frightened fog of Remus' mind and the werewolf had woken suddenly and now he was a mess of tears and shaking flesh.  
"Sssssshh Remus I'm here now don't worry your safe now." He whispered and looked at the clock. It was almost time for everyone else to wake up and head off for Hogwarts or their own homes. Sirius wouldn't be surprised if Remus had woken the whole house. Remus himself shook and cried into Sirius' chest and clutched at him for dear life. "Moony, honey it will be okay you just had a nightmare." He cooed and rubbed the frightened creatures back gently. "Not a nightmare. too real..so cold.... premonition... what's to come..." Sirius could barely make out what his startled lover was saying for he only caught every second word.  
"Sssshh Remus its all over now." And he rocked Remus back and forth. Sirius would wait to ask him about the nightmare until he was of sound mind again.  
  
Sirius had spent the next two hours calming the werewolf down and getting him to relax by massaging his back, which always worked in bringing Remus out of any trance like state and this time was no different.  
Remus was relaxed but Sirius still didn't dare to bring up the nightmare for fear of upsetting his delicate lover again. By now they could hear the other moving about getting breakfast ready and their belongs as well. Sirius had to get Remus around the others so he wouldn't lapse back into his trance. "Come Remus lets go down for breakfast and chat it up with the others." Remus only nodded and followed as Sirius took his hand and led him to the stairs and down into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Remus reverted to his old self and began to talk to Bill. Sirius gave a sigh of relief and went over to Harry. Harry looked up at him and the smiled he had on his face vanished when he saw the look on his godfathers face. "Sirius what's wrong?" he asked in that tone of voice that said Sirius had no choice of answering or not.  
Sirius sighed and motioned for Harry to follow him out of the kitchen. Harry followed wordlessly and Ron and Hermione, seeing their friend leaving, decided to tag along to see what was up. Sirius walked into an empty room and waited as the others entered and then he shut the door.  
"Okay Sirius what's wrong?" Harry demanded and Sirius sighed hoarsely. "You really have no need to know Harry but I can't keep it from you even if I tried. Its Remus, he was screaming and calling for help in his sleep. He was thrashing around so hard I thought he was going to hurt himself. Something upset him badly. He woke up screaming and cried for two hours mumbling nonsense." Sirius gasped out and dropped down onto a chair with his face in his hands.  
"But he looks fine now." Harry added and Sirius nodded slowly, "That's only because I brought him downstairs where everyone else is and I know him well enough that he will act normal so no one else will know what happened to him. I needed a breather for a while so I could figure out how to help him."  
Harry looked at his friends and they only shrugged then he looked back at his distraught godfather. "Don't worry too much about it Sirius I'm sure it was just a bad dream." Harry offered and Sirius looked at him like he was mad. "No. I'm sure there is more to that dream than we think.. you see Harry... We... I wanted to go outside for a run and I wanted Remus to come with me... But things went terribly wrong. I. I didn't know.. I swear if I did know I wouldn't have gone outside." Sirius choked out.  
"You went outside! Sirius you aren't suppose to go outside! Dumbledore said.." But Sirius cut Hermione off, "I know what I'm suppose to do and not suppose to do Hermione. But Padfoot wanted a stretch and Moony had been cooped up for far to long as well." He gasped out and Harry nodded, "I understand the need to do that Sirius I really do. But what went terribly wrong?"  
Sirius took a deep breath and started, "We went to a field and we both transformed," he ignored the strange looks and would tell them about Remus being able to change whenever he wanted later, "and we romped around for a while and then Moony heard something. He's a werewolf he can pick up on these tings easier than I can even as Padfoot. Turned out to be Death Eaters. They surrounded us and tried to separate us. They wanted Moony and they hurt him badly, well that little shit Wormtail tried did anyway with a silver hand. We ran for it and they chased us, we hid in a bunch of bushes and Moony decided to carry me back to town seeing as how he is more nimble and fast. I listened but it still hurt him and they caught up. They hurt him so badly that I could even hear screams come from the werewolf. We got into town but not without Moony suffering more damage and we hid again. We were nearer to the house then and decided to make a break for it. We had one more small scuffle and finally got here."  
Sirius had decided to omit certain parts of the story, as the look on the children's faces was one of pure horror already. Sirius could not tell them about the band that had caused Moony to give in so easily and about what his cousin, Bellatrix did too him.  
"You shouldn't have gone out Sirius." Harry said and looked at his godfather with worry in his eyes. "Is Professor Lupin going to be okay?" Sirius looked at Ron and then at the ground. "I don't know Ron. Silver hurts a werewolf especially when they are as a werewolf, it can even kill them if they are in contact with it for too long. He has suffered too much and I don't know how his body will cope with the stress and fear and pain." He whimpered and Harry hugged him.  
"I suggest he stays here and that you go to Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible." Hermione said tersely. Sirius looked at them all and scowled "Please I would rather you called him Remus, he is not you DADA professor anymore. Plus he would like it that way as well. I will talked to Dumbledore when Remus gets better... what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Harry was smiling at him and shook his head, "Why do you care what we call him Sirius. I mean you never got up at arms before about us calling him Professor Lupin? Is there something you're hiding from us." He chirped and the other began to poke Sirius in his sides. Sirius whimpered and sighed helplessly "Please don't hate me or Remus Harry but he's my lover." He said shortly and looked at the ground.  
"Sirius for how long?" Harry replied and Sirius looked up to see smiled on all their faces. "Since before you were ever thought to be born Harry. I fell in love with Remus in our 4th year. He was so gentle and giving and he suffered far too much to have to be alone through it all. I told James about it and he. well he laughed at me and told me I was an idiot for not telling Remus I liked him sooner. Your father supported me and the relationship I wanted and it turned out Moony had already chosen Padfoot as his mate and Remus had loved me as well. I found out he loved me back after my first transformation into Padfoot and our first romp together as a whole pack of mixed up animals. Apparently James would have blackmailed the poor creature if he didn't come and tell me about his feelings. James was always like that. He was the one who forced us together. not that it was a bad thing mind you. After your father and mother were killed and I was accused and taken away Remus and I drifted apart. I started to think he was the traitor and the one who killed James and Lily and he thought likewise. After I escaped and when I took Ron and you guys followed me like I thought you would and when Remus showed up I thought I was going to die. It felt so good to straighten things out and felt even better when he hugged me. After that we drifted apart for another year but when that shit happened in the Tri-Wizards tournament I was sent to lay low at Remus' house. We rekindled everything and became lovers again. Ever since then we have stayed true to each other and supported one another."  
"Wow Sirius." Was all Harry could say and the others nodded. "Do you accept us Harry?" Sirius asked hopefully. "Are you kidding me? Sirius I don't care what gender you prefer. I think it's cute. Are you and profess. I mean Remus ever going to tie the knot?" Harry asked excitedly and Sirius almost face faulted into the rug. "Slow down Harry we haven't been together long enough to do that!"  
"Oh yes you have. You were going out when you were in school. You know each other inside and out." (No pun intended) Harry laughed happily and Sirius shook his head frantically, "We may have been going out but that was a long time ago and we need time to adjust." He cried out and the 3 preteens laughed at Sirius' distress.  
"Harry is right Sirius you are obviously madly in love with.. Remus so I think you should propose to him and then you can invite us to the wedding." Hermione said happily. Sirius passed in his mindless ranting and looked at the 3 faces. They were all smiling knowingly and Sirius couldn't help but smiled foxily back at them. "I'll think about it." Was all he said as he stood and walked to the door and walked out the room.  
Harry and the others smiled and followed after him.  
  
When Sirius was back in the kitchen he noticed that Remus was missing and he panicked slightly and went over to Bill for Remus had been talking to him when he had left the Room with Harry. "Where's Remus?" he asked as calmly as possible and Bill smiled at him, "He told me he was feeling a tad tired and decided he wanted to go back to bed but he told me to tell you to eat something and bring him back some toast." Sirius relaxed a little and grabbed two plated and put as much food on them as possible and took off upstairs with the whole occupants of the kitchen giving him catcalls all the way to the stairs. "I guess everyone knows now." And he ran up the stairs to find his pretty lover.  
He heard water running and went to walk past his room to the bathroom when he heard the running water was coming from the private bathroom within his room. He smiled and went into his room setting the food down onto a desk and glided over to the bathroom door. "I know you're there Padfoot." Came the misty soft voice of his sweet lover and he sighed and opened the door. "Your hearing was always acute after transformations." He said jokingly and Remus smiled.  
"How are you feeling love?" Sirius asked and Remus looked up at him his eyes a golden honey colour. "I'm feeling better Siri. I still ache from the attacks last night though." And by that time Sirius had stripped his clothing off and was joining Remus in the nice warm water. "Remus are you truly okay. I mean from your nightmare?" and he could see the fear dancing in his eyes. "Remus you know I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. You don't have to tell me about it until your ready." Sirius said gently and hugged Remus close to his wet body.  
Remus sighed, "I know love." And he hugged him back. They spent the next half an hour cleaning themselves and playing in the water. After they got out Sirius wrapped Remus in a soft warm bathrobe and then himself as well. They sat down and ate what Sirius had brought them up from the kitchen and then laid down on the bed in comfortable silence. It was noon when they decided to get up and get dressed to go down and spend some time with the others before they left.  
When they got downstairs they saw that everything was ready to go and so were everyone else. "You're leaving early?" Remus asked and Madeye Moody looked at him, "Get ready to go Lupin we are on guard." Sirius felt his heart drop. Remus had to take Harry and the others back to Hogwarts. This put Remus in danger going there and most definitely coming back to Grimmauld Place. Sirius was about to say something when Remus cut in, "I go get ready then." And he turned and walked back upstairs. Sirius glared at Madeye and ran after him.  
  
Sirius ran into his room and saw Remus pulling on a sweater and his cloak and putting his wand inside a breast pocket. "Remus you don't have to go. Someone else can. If you go out there they will get you and we don't know what they want. Remus please I can't loose you again." Remus turned to his distraught lover and Sirius saw he to held fear in his eyes. "I know Padfoot but I have a duty to fulfill and I promise I will come back unharmed. I promise." Sirius rushed to him and pulled him into a fierce hug. He leant down and captured the shaking werewolf's soft lips in his own in a gentle, soothing kiss. That kiss meant the world to them both and a seal of their promise.  
Remus pulled away and walked out the door with Sirius right behind him.  
  
Once downstairs Remus grabbed his broom and went to stand with the others, "Shall we be off." Tonks chirped and they opened the door and began to file outside. The werewolf reluctantly stepped outside and slowly walked to the sidewalk with the others and when he glanced back he saw the fear in his lover's eyes as the door shut and the house disappeared. 'I made a promise to him and I intend to keep it.' Remus thought and mounted his broom and took up the formation along with the rest of the guard.  
  
"The werewolf has shown himself again." Came a cold hissing voice, "Go now and bring him to me or else its your heads to pay."  
  
AN: there will be more if I get reviews and what not. Hope you all like it so far? 


	5. plans formulate, tender encounters

Warning: This story does have yaoi in it and if you don't like seeing two males make love don't read it. Fair enough warning. (Not so important) this is a-what-if story and my own crazy twist on OotP the 5th book. It's a very crazy twist.  
  
AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that reside within the book. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only have fun with them. Thanx to all of you who reviewed that is greatly appreciated. It took a long time for me to get this chappie us so I hope it is good.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
SWEET CONTROL  
  
Remus had been gone far longer than Sirius had expected him to be and frankly he was starting to worry. He had nothing against Remus being away for he could fight for himself, in fact Remus could get lethal if need be, but since the Death Eaters were after him it was a whole new ball game, so to speak.  
"Sirius Black if you worry anymore your hair will turn grey and you will give yourself a heart attack." Came Molly Weasely's voice through the worried haze of Sirius' mind. He turned around on his window perch and looked at her mournfully. "Listen to me Sirius it won't do you any good to upset yourself with these frivolities. Harry is a big boy and he can take care of himself. Although I would like to know why you are behaving this way. He is in good hands." She sniped and Sirius looked at her as if she had gone mad.  
"Its not Harry I'm worried about Molly. Its Remus.. you see I." he trailed off not too sure that he should be telling Molly about their little adventure. "You what. Sirius." She said testily and Sirius swallowed his fear. "Well you see Molly I convinced Remus to go outside with me last night and well...... we were attacked." He muttered the last bit of the sentence, but it didn't matter seeing as how Molly heard him anyway. "You did WHAT?" she hollered and Sirius cringed.  
"We were attacked by Death Eaters and it turned out they wanted Remus. We don't know why though!" he blurted out and skirted away from Molly for it looked like she was about to kill him. "YOU DELIBERATELY DISSOBEYED DUMBLEDORE AND TOOK SWEET REMUS DOWN WITH YOU IN THE PROSESS! HOW COULD YOU! NOW REMUS IS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU!" she shrieked and pointed a menacing finger at him. Needless to say Sirius was shaking, not only from fear of Molly but for fear of Remus' well being.  
"I know what I did Molly and I'm sorry for it and wish I hadn't done it but you can't change the past." He suddenly barked back finding a tad bit of courage. "I don't care but now an innocent man is going to die!" her voice lost some of it's thunder and Sirius sat bolt up right and glared at her. "What makes you think he will be killed?" he snarled.  
"Because it's the Death Eaters, because it is the Dark Lord commanding them, and because he is a werewolf working for the side of the good!" she yelled at him, " Do you honestly think the Dark Lord would want a werewolf on Dumbledore's side so that they can recruit more werewolves? Do you think that the Dark Lord wants someone like Remus alive? I think not Sirius Black! Remus has incredible defence against the dark arts skills and that makes it all the more worse for him." She had floored Sirius with her words.  
What if that was why the Death Eaters wanted Remus? Now Sirius was really worried, not to say he wasn't worried before, but now it was worrying worthy of a heart attack. Sirius sighed harshly and rose to his feet and began to walk out of the room, "Don't you turn and walk away from me Sirius." Sirius whipped around and glared at her. "Not now Molly." And he stalked from the room.  
  
They had long ago set Harry and his friends free to roam the grounds of Hogwarts and Remus was making his way back in the direction of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He had decided to leave before the others, although he knew that it was generally a bad idea for him to be doing this. Remus was tired and sore from the trip, evidence that he wasn't getting any younger. He would have to stop for a while and rest up.  
Remus had promised he would come back unharmed and he planned on keeping his word to Sirius, but some things had to be tended to first. He spotted a quiet, sleepy, little village down bellow himself and decided to land and recoup for a while. Said village was Gordric's Hollow. Remus liked the place and had decided to fly over it before he returned to Sirius, besides this was the last place Remus had ever seen all of his friends together and happy.  
That is before he had left them.  
Remus landed gently in front of a pile of rumble, long since knocked down. James and Lily's house had been a beautiful place and the safest in the world that is until Peter had betrayed them. Oh it was never that clear to them before.. no Remus had thought it was Sirius who had betrayed them and Sirius thought it had been Remus. Of course they had sorted things out, mind you under a very tense atmosphere.  
Remus looked at the pile of forgotten rumble and sat down at the edge of it. He would always miss them but he knew Sirius hurt more than he did, plus Harry never even met them let alone knew them. "I should have stayed to help and then maybe you would have stood a chance. Harry would have a family." He muttered to himself and suddenly his eyes changed from sad to fiery and he stood again, "I can still help you. I have the intelligence. I could bring you back. I know I could."  
Remus smiled, yes indeed he was intelligent and with his extensive knowledge of the dark arts and a bit of knowledge on potions he could do just what he had promised. He had to get back to Sirius. He had to tell him the plan, all-be-it a dangerous one. Screw rest he had to get back now. Remus grabbed his broom and jumped on it and lifted off into the air once more. He flew with a renewed determination.  
  
Sirius hadn't went to sleep like he had planned he would, no instead he sat wide-awake in his bed still waiting for Remus to come home. It was well past one in the morning and Sirius was in a slight panic. He was so worried that he didn't hear the front door open and close, he didn't hear gentle but hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and he didn't hear the door to his room open and close, despite the fact that he was in the very room. Sirius did however let out a terrified squeal as a warm, thin body jumped on him.  
Sirius looked up and saw a golden, honey blonde, streaked with silver tuft of hair and he smiled. He was so happy that he knocked the bundle that was on him onto it's back on the bed. "REMUS!!" he hollered and jumped on him like he was a child receiving the best birthday present of his life. "Your back! Why did you take so long? You had me worried to near death!" he shouted happily.  
"Shh." Remus muttered and smiled brightly. Sirius paused and looked into his glowing, amber yellow eyes. Sirius knew that Remus' eyes only shown that way when he was about to change, after he changed back and when he had a colossal idea. "What are you planning Moony?" he questioned right away and Remus smiled all the wider. "You know me all to well Sirius Black. I have a wonderful plan, but it's a bit dangerous I must warn you." Remus chirped softly and Sirius smiled dangerously.  
"Tell me love." He said bluntly and Remus shook his head, "Not now. Later. Its been a long trip and I'm sore.. Make me feel better." He whispered and leaned up to give Sirius' neck a nip. Sirius' baby blue eyes darkened with lust and he laughed deeply and bent his head to nuzzle the croak of Remus' neck. "You read my mind." Sirius kissed the hollow of Remus' neck and Remus rubbed his back soothingly.  
  
AN: this part is yaoi. male/ male sex obviously. Don't like don't read from here. Thank you.  
  
Sirius growled possessively and bit Remus on his now exposed shoulder, Remus moaned harshly and arched his back. Sirius pulled at the bottom of Remus' shirt and Remus sat up so he could yank it off. Sirius pulled it of roughly and threw it across the room and without a second thought he attacked Remus' pants. He unzipped the zipper and pulling them down Remus' soft, milky thighs and down his legs. Sirius took Remus' boxers off at the same time and slid the last of the offending garments off his lover's body. Sirius then proceeded to strip himself quickly and throw his clothing anywhere.  
Sirius looked up to see Remus laughing quietly and he smirked at his gentle lover, "what's so funny?" he asked and Remus smiled, "You. Why in such a hurry?" Sirius growled and pinned Remus beneath himself and looked down at him. "Because I have missed you and I want to feel you against me with no restrictions. I love the way you feel against me." He said breathlessly as Remus moved around beneath him.  
"I love you too." Remus muttered and fisted his hands in Sirius black hair so he could bring his head down to his level. Remus pushed his lips against Sirius' in a tender, soft kiss. Sirius moaned and ran his tongue along Remus' soft, full bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Remus gave it to him and opened his mouth against the kiss to allow Sirius to deepen it. Sirius pushed his tongue past Remus' lips and into his mouth to play across perfect, white teeth and then past to play with the actual tongue. Their tongues danced seductively together and warred for dominance, Remus let Sirius have the dominance and settled for doing amazing things with his tongue that always left Sirius moaning.  
When the need for air was greater than the need for lust they broke apart gasping and Sirius nuzzled his pretty mate. Sirius slowly began to kiss Remus' neck, every now and then adding his teeth and tongue to the mix, which cause Remus to gasp and mewl.  
Remus let his head fall back exposing his throat to his lover. This was something he would never do in any other situation, but Sirius had that affect on him. Remus could feel Sirius' hand move slowly down his body, tickling him as it ventured south. Remus gasped excitedly as Sirius bit down on his neck and ran his finger over his arousal at the same time. Sirius knew Remus was sensitive and would respond to anything and that was what Sirius loved to see.  
Remus shook with pleasure as Sirius stroked his inner thigh with gentle fingers and he gasped and clung to his wonderful mate. Sirius chuckled deeply and sucked on Remus' neck harshly eliciting a cry of pleasure from him. "You'll have a right pretty hicky there tomorrow." Sirius moaned and began to slide down Remus' trembling body.  
Sirius spread Remus' legs further apart and nestled himself between them. Sirius nuzzled where the leg joins with the body and Remus jerked and gasped pleasurably. He wanted Sirius to touch him where he needed it the most and knew Sirius wouldn't. Remus mewled gently as Sirius ran his tongue over his soft, quivering thigh. "Mmmmm. Moony you taste wonderful." He spoke against his thigh causing the words to vibrate against the sensitive flesh, which in turn cause Remus to thrash in wanton pleasure.  
"T.tease." Remus mewled and clawed helplessly at the bed sheets and blankets. Sirius smiled against the warm flesh of Remus' thigh and then turned his head to run his skilful tongue up the length of Remus' member. Remus cried out and grasped at Sirius soft, black hair. "Suck." Sirius said and Remus found three fingers in front of his face. He took the offered digits into his warm mouth one at a time and sucked on them slowly using his tongue to swipe at them.  
Remus heard Sirius' breath quicken and come in raged gasps. "Gods Moony are you trying to make me cum before we make love. That tongue of yours." He trailed of into moans and took his fingers from Remus' mouth. He leaned over Remus and whispered in his ear, "Now who is the tease?" he said and licked Remus' ear before he bit it gentle. He moved to Remus' lips and kissed him again so he would distract him from the uncomfortable feeling of having been stretched. Remus cried out against his lips and jerked and spasmed against and around Sirius' invading fingers.  
"Relax love, it will get better." Sirius breathed out as he pulled away from Remus' kiss swollen lips. He scissored his fingers and pushed in as deep as he could and saw Remus jerk and scream his name wildly. Sirius had found Remus' pleasure spot. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed some lotion that sat on the nightstand next to their bed and poured a generous amount onto his hand and then rubbed it onto his manhood.  
"Ready love." He murmured and Remus nodded his head. Sirius positioned himself and pushed in. Sirius gasped Remus was really tight, almost as if he were a virgin again. "Remus.. baby. uuunnnngggghh. so tight!" he gasped out. Remus moved his hips against Sirius and Sirius moaned throatily.  
Sirius thrust deeply into his small lover and Remus cried out his love and Sirius knew he hit that one magical spot. He pulled out and thrust back in as hard as he could and Remus screamed again. "Uuunnnn.. more. MORE!!" he screamed, "HARDER.OH GODS SIRIUS HARDER!!"  
Sirius was quite pleased with himself he had Remus screaming already. Sirius gave Remus exactly was he wanted and pounded him into the mattress. He kept up the rhythm for a while longer and suddenly pulled out. "Sir.Sirius?" Remus whined out and Sirius stood up. Before Remus could say anything Sirius had pulled him up off the bed and held him to him. "I love you." He said and kissed him continually as he drove Remus up against the wall. Remus had tears in his eyes as Sirius muttered loving words every time he would pull away from a kiss. He put Remus' arms around his neck and grabbed Remus' arse sliding his hands down to the backs of Remus' legs. Sirius used his strength to pull Remus' legs around his hips.  
Sirius had Remus suspended in the air with his legs around his hips and his back pressed firmly against the wall behind him. "New position." Was all Sirius said before he thrust deep inside his lover. Remus screamed Sirius' name seeing as the new angle had Sirius hitting Remus' prostate. Sirius helped Remus move up and down on him and soon he had a quick rhythm going.  
"S.so close." Sirius gasped, "So tight." He could feel he was close and he reached between their bodies and grasped Remus' erection and squeezed gently but firmly. Remus cried out and let his head fall back. Sirius' hand went to the rhythm of his thrust and Remus knew he was close as well. Sirius using his other hand helped push Remus up and down at a faster pace. And soon had them both screaming as they climaxed together. "SIRIUS!" Remus screamed arching his back like a taught bow. "REMUS.OH GODS!!!" Sirius cried out and pushed in as deep as he could go releasing everything into his lover while Remus released onto their stomachs.  
Sirius walked over to the bed and they collapsed onto it. He pulled out gently and lay down next to a shaking Remus. "You were won...wonderful." Sirius gasped out and Remus turned and kissed his nose. "You were breathtaking." He sighed and snuggled against his tired mate. "I love you Remus." Sirius sighed. "I love you too Sirius." Remus breathed out.  
"Remus I promise I will protect you no matter what."  
"I know you will."  
"Will you tell me what your insidious plan is?"  
"Mmmmm. later right now we sleep."  
  
A group of shadows flew high over the sky. "He won't be happy that the werewolf got away again." Muttered one and another grunted angrily. "We aren't going back until we get that bloody werewolf do you understand?" he looked around and saw that his companions all nodded. "Good. Let the hunt begin."  
  
Vixen-Ra: well there is another chappie. It took long enough to write though. Next one will be up if I get more than 4 reviews. Thanks for reading. 


	6. shattered happiness

Warning: This story does have yaoi in it and if you don't like seeing two males make love don't read it. Fair enough warning. (Not so important) this is a-what-if story and my own crazy twist on OotP the 5th book. It's a very crazy twist.  
  
AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that reside within the book. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only have fun with them. Thanx to all of you who reviewed that is greatly appreciated. It took a long time for me to get this chappie us so I hope it is good.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
SWEET CONTROL  
  
Remus woke up to the blinding sun in his bright golden eyes. He moaned softly and rolled over only to collide into his loving mate, Sirius Black. Sirius sniffled gently and cracked a lazy baby blue eye open, "Mmmmm morning my little lovely." He murmured into Remus' ear. Remus smiled softly up at his sleepy looking mate and stretched languidly. He could feel his bones crack under his own sinewy flesh and he knew that he had been doing something last night that wouldn't be good for him later.  
"Sirius you were wonderful last night." He nearly whispered and when he moved he felt a sharp pain glide up his backside. He hissed gently, "Mmmmm gods Siri you must have really pounded me into the mattress last night." And Sirius let out a barking laugh, "My dear Remmie would I have done it any other way."  
Remus hit him playfully on the shoulder and snuggled, "I'm getting too old Sirius you should be more gently with me when we make love like that." He murmured into his lovers shoulder. "Oh Remus you are as bout as old as I am." And Remus chuckled darkly, "Now that is where you're wrong Sirius Black. You know as well as I do that the life of a werewolf is cut in half. The transformations have taken a toll on me as you can plainly see." Sirius hated it when his smaller lover knocked himself down a few notches just because he was different.  
Sirius found Remus' werewolf side extremely exotic and now that he thought about it he couldn't have Remus any other way. "Remus, love, don't say that. We have also been through this. You mean everything to me even if you age faster, even if you are a werewolf, even if your adorably shy, and even if you were to kill someone. None of that or anything else could ever drive me away from you. I love you forever and for always." Sirius said sincerely and smiled warmly at his little wolf.  
Remus sighed and cuddled into Sirius, "You always know how to make me feel warm and loved and overall happy for who I am. Thank you Sirius." Sirius kissed his forehead softly a whisper of the passionate kisses they had shared the night before. "My love I should thank you for all you have done for me." He chuckled and then stood up from their comfortable, warm bed. Both he and Remus were clad in only a lose pair of pj pants. They had put them on after their vigorous lovemaking.  
He turned to Remus and smiled his usual lop-sided grin. Sirius sauntered over to a radio Harry had brought him during Christmas and turned it on. The song 'I hope you dance' could be heard around the room. Sirius walked back over to Remus and Remus looked at him like he had lost a few important brain cells. "Sirius?" he questioned and Sirius can to a stand still in front of the confused werewolf.  
Sirius looked down at Remus and slowly his hand crept out and took hold of Remus' smaller hand. All the time Sirius was smiling warmly and Remus felt his heart skip a beat at the loving look in his eyes. Sirius slowly sunk to the cool floor beneath them and looked Remus straight in his glittering golden eyes. Sirius was now on one knee and smiling like a mad man. "Remus J. Lupin I have been thinking about this for some time now and I love you more than life itself, our bond is strong and I am your mate as you are mine, we are equals and lovers. I want to spend the rest of my life living in the warmth of your love. I will protect you from the harshness of the world and the people in it if I have to. What I'm trying to say is.... will you do me the honours of deepening our bond and marry me."  
Remus was shocked to say the least but he felt something stir inside of him, like he had been waiting for Sirius to say that to him for the longest time. Remus realized that he was crying, not tears of sadness but tears of love and happiness. A bright smile spread across his face and he felt himself nodding, "Yes Sirius!" he barely heard himself say that as his brain was still trying to process all that his beloved Sirius had said.  
Sirius too had tears in his eyes and he reached under the mattress and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it and Remus nearly gasped at how beautiful it was, "I promise to love you through the eternity and beyond." And he slipped the ring onto Remus' finger. Remus jumped to life as he felt the band of gold slide over his finger and once it was on he jumped into Sirius' strong arms kissing him with all the passion he possessed and more.  
"Oh Sirius! I love you!" he cried happily between kisses. Sirius laughed joyously and picked up his fiancé twirling him around only to bring him down gently and kiss him savagely. "You make me the happiest person in the world Remus why shouldn't we spend the rest of our lives together." Sirius breathed out as they parted and he leaned his forehead against Remus'.  
At that time 'You Spin Me Around' came onto the radio and Sirius swept Remus up into his arms and began to spin him around their spacious room. "Dance with me my precious fiancé!" Sirius yipped and Remus laughed happily and spun with him. They moved live water, swaying together enthusiastically. Remus gasped slightly as he was dipped low and Sirius towered over him with a seductive smile plastered to his face. He swept Remus up into his arms and started rocking his hips from side to side forcing his love to sway quickly with him. Sirius pressed them tightly together and started singing along with the song.  
"You spin me right round baby right round!" and Remus laughed as Sirius bent quickly to kiss him on the nose. As the song ended Sirius dipped his little wolf one last time and Remus for the fun of teasing Sirius wrapped his left leg around Sirius' waist.  
Sirius moaned gently and grinned cheekily down at him, "You sneaky little seductive wolf. Your trying to get me horny aren't you." He laughed good-naturedly down at Remus and Remus purred gently. "You deserve that you tease." Remus laughed and looked back up at Sirius' sparkling eyes. "Me a tease! You don't say?" he joked and pulled Remus back up against his chest. "I love you to no ends Remus." And Remus nodded soulfully up at him. "We should get a little more dressed and go down and have some breakfast. I'm sure Molly is in the kitchen by now." Sirius added as an afterthought.  
Remus nodded again and Sirius released him reluctantly and went to get dressed or to find some clothing of some sorts, whatever the case may be. Remus sighed and looked down at the glittering ring on his finger. It must have been at least 14 carat gold, white gold none the less. It had a glittering diamond in the very centre and small sapphires on the sides, four of them on each side to be precise. Remus could smell that they were real. 'It's so beautiful just like Sirius. I can't believe this is happening to me it feels like a dream come true.' Remus thought while he pulled on his lose fitting pyjama top.  
"Ready to go and eat breakfast yet, love." Sirius called as he waltzed back into the room cocky as ever. Remus smiled fondly and walked over to him, "Of course I am." But he noticed Sirius was staring rather intently at him. "What? What's wrong Sirius?" his voice was slightly panicked but Sirius was soon smiling and pointing to his neck. "So that hickey I gave you did show up after all. It's a pretty nice one too if I don't say so myself." He laughed slightly and Remus' hand shot up to cover the offending spot. "Sirius be nice! We made love last night what would you expect!" Remus huffed slightly and Sirius stopped laughing long enough to sweep his love into his arms.  
"I'm surprised I didn't bite you instead. By the way last night there was something you wanted to tell me that might be dangerous. I'm all ears baby." Sirius added quickly and Remus looked at him for a moment before remembering the risky idea he had last night and walked back over to the bed and sat down.  
"Lets make this quick and too the point Siri. I want to resurrect James and Lily." And it was the way Remus had expected it to go. Sirius' jaw hit the floor in about 2 seconds and he ran to Remus' side, "Remus you can't and shouldn't do that! It's far too dangerous for you and the people involved! I don't want any harm coming to you!" Remus had expected that much and he shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Sirius but I have made up my mind. I want Harry to have a family again and us to have are friends back. It wasn't fair that they were killed. They never even got to see their son grow up! I can't stand it anymore. I have sat around for to long when I could have used my talents for the dark arts to bring them back!" Remus cried out and slammed his fist into the bed covers beneath him.  
Sirius shook his head slowly, for he knew that Remus was not to be deterred from his decision, Remus was stubborn that way and Sirius wouldn't have it any other way. He sighed dramatically and looked Remus in the eye. "I understand how you feel Moony and I know for a fact that once you set your mind to something you won't be steered from it any time soon. I love you and won't let harm come to you. I will help you with the potion and spell." Remus looked up at Sirius in surprise. He hadn't expected that in fact he had expected Sirius to fight him all the way through this.  
"Thank you Sirius! This means so much to me that you are willing to help me." Remus cried as he flung himself onto Sirius' chest. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and said, "I have pledged myself to you, body, mind, soul and heart. I am forever yours Remus. I will help you through anything and don't you forget it." He near growled in his enthusiasm. "Thank you Sirius," he sniffed, "now lets go get some breakfast okay." And Sirius smiled and carried his love bridal style down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"How long are we going to wait for that bloody half-breed to show himself." A gravely voice called out in the early morning light. There was a grunted reply, "Soon but if you don't shut your god damned howling screamer you going to find yourself buried six feet in the cold ground!" there was silence for what seemed like a long time. The tension in the air hung heavy like a thick jelly. Finally a female voice piped up, all be it rather quietly as to not incur the wrath of their temporary leader, "I'm all for finding a warm place to rest up for a while but like you said we need that wretched bitch before we return to the Lord."  
"I glad to see that you are finally understanding the importance of this little escapade of ours. But there is no need to worry about a thing. We have a spy in their midst and he will report to us in a few hours or so I presume. Now try to exercise a little patients."  
  
Remus and Sirius nearly jumped into the kitchen and Sirius in his joy kick Kreacher the decrepit house-elf hard in the backside, which only seemed to make Sirius happier. Remus looked down, "Aawww Sirius you just kick Kreacher. Are you aright Kreacher?" only to have his head nearly bitten off. "You leave Kreacher alone you horrible dirty blooded creature."  
Remus frowned and Sirius aimed another kick at the nasty little pile of bones called Kreacher. "How dare you call Remus that you filthy little toad!" he yelled and Kreacher dodged. Kreacher started to mumble to himself and glared at Sirius as if trying to kill Sirius with his glare alone. He was sorely disappointed when it didn't work. "Dirty, nasty traitor should be ashamed of what he has done. What would his mother think of him now."  
Sirius snarled like a mad dog, "That doesn't really matter now does it you walking skeleton! She hates me already!" he yelled and this time his kick hit it's target and Kreacher was sent flying from the kitchen like a football. "That nasty little." but Remus interrupted him before he got any further into his rant. "Sirius what was Kreacher talking about. What does he mean what have you done?" and Sirius stopped his raging and thought about it for a second but Remus answered anyway, "Do you think he knows about the engagement?" he asked slowly and Sirius slapped his forehead and moaned.  
"I wouldn't put it past the little reptile. He has a nasty habit of being place he shouldn't be at the wrong time. Don't worry about it too much though love he can't really do anything about it but complain more." Sirius said harshly. Remus remained worried however. His werewolf senses were going nuts. He pushed it aside for later thought.  
"Anyway I have to go into town for a while and don't worry I'll be careful. I'll go armed." Remus quickly added when he saw Sirius was about to freak. Sirius sighed, "I guess I can't stop you but you'd better come home alive and in one piece without a single scratch one you." Sirius warned and then hugged him softly. Remus smiled and at that moment Molly Weasely walking into the kitchen. "Good morning boys! I see you have returned to us in one-piece Remus, thank the gods. I'm sorry Sirius got you into this mess." Remus looked quizzically and Sirius only looked stressed. "She cornered me and demanded me to tell her." He defended himself.  
"Molly please there is no need to worry about a thing. I'm perfectly fine." Remus added lamely and smiled weekly. Molly only eyed him wearily but she turned to the stove and began to make breakfast.  
  
"So the werewolf is now engaged to Harry Potter's godfather, Sirius Black. Now if isn't that an exciting turn of events. To top things off he is planning on going out for the day. This is just too perfect. Two birds with one stone if I don't say. We will break Black's heart and Lupin's soul all in one go." A voice said sinisterly. There were sniggers and chortles heard from everyone. "Time to catch us a pretty little werewolf."  
  
"I promise I'll be back in a few hours Sirius no longer." Remus told a whimpering black dog for the millionth time. Said dog was none other than Remus' fiancé Sirius Black. "4 hours is all I ask Padfoot." The dog gave up and leaned against Remus. Remus smiled and patted the larger canine on the head. "Thank you paddy." And he took out his wand and walked out the front door.  
Molly stood in tears beside the black dog and waved. Sirius and Remus had told her at breakfast that they were now engaged and she had lectured them as usual and shortly after had embraced them and congratulated them. She had then questioned them about the date of the wedding and they said that they hadn't picked one yet.  
Padfoot sat twitching at the front door and apparently wasn't about to move until his love came home.  
  
Remus walked off down the street he didn't like leaving Sirius at the house seeing as how Sirius was hell bent on not letting him out of his sight. Remus needed to get something to celebrate their new arrangement. He wanted to surprise and nock Sirius' socks off all at the same time. He loved Sirius more than anything and wanted to make tonight special. He hurried into a store he had been looking at and walked around. He walked into the liquor store part of the shop and picked out Sirius' favourite whine and of course is other favourite hard liquors.  
Then he made his way to the till and paid for it then left. He walked a little down the way down the street and turned into another building. He picked out low rise, ass tight black pants, then a light yellowish gold satin t-shirt that had a wide enough neck so his shoulders showed a little, and to go over the t-shirt was a black mesh baggy, wide sleeved shirt that would show everything off if he didn't wear a shirt under it. Remus snickered to himself. 'This will knock him flat on his back" Remus thought seductively.  
He paid for his things after trying them on and left the store. He then wandered aimlessly for a few hours and then decided to head back home with his purchases. The whole way home Remus could swear he was being watched and followed by someone or something but every time he turned around no one was there.  
  
Remus arrived back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in exactly 25 minutes. He was about to walk between the two houses when he heard laughter from behind him. He whipped around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort's other Death Eaters. Remus hiss through clenched teeth, "So it's true your are engaged to that mutt." Malfoy sniggered harshly and Remus bristled. "What do you want now Malfoy?" he snarled wolfishly and Malfoy laughed again. Remus felt his skin crawl at the harsh, cold sound. " We've come to collect you, werewolf. Our lord needs your services you might say." He said snidely that sadistic smile never leaving his lips. "Well he can't have me!" Remus snarled back and backed up on the sidewalk and out of nowhere Grimmauld Place appeared. "Don't make this hard on yourself Werewolf I have no intentions of harming one as pretty as yourself." He laughed and Remus shivered.  
"Fuck off Malfoy." Remus grated out and Malfoy stopped laughing but the creepy smile was ever present. "I won't fuck off but if you'd like baby I'll fuck you." Remus knew he was only saying that to get to him and he backed up further. "I don't think so puppy." He chortled and before Remus could respond he was lying bound tightly on the ground. It had happened so quickly that he was slightly confused. As Malfoy walked closer to 'collect' Remus he let out an ear-piercing scream.  
Malfoy know something that loud would attract attention, unwanted attention so he dashed forward and scooped an unwilling Remus into his arms, "You smell delicious werewolf, but that was a very foolish thing to do." And as if on cue Sirius came bursting through the front door with Molly at his heels a look of terror on their features.  
"REMUS!" she screamed when she saw Remus now bound and gagged in Malfoy's arms. Malfoy for the fun of it started to rub Remus' body up and down. His hand slowly moved down to Remus' ass where he squeezed rather hard making Remus whimper and jerk. Sirius snarled madly, "Let him go you slimy git!" he yelled and was about to lung when a bright light blinded them. When the light subsided Sirius found that he couldn't move.  
Malfoy and the other Death Eaters laughed, "Body binding curse, how handy. Now if you'll excuse us our Lord would like to see your sweet little fiancé." Malfoy chided happily and Remus struggled, his protests coming out as muffled cries. Sirius felt his heart breaking. He had said he would protect Remus and already Remus was in danger. All Sirius could do was watch as Malfoy and the others swept Remus onto a broom and took off into the afternoon sky.  
As soon as the Death Eaters were far enough out of range the body- binding curse wore off and Sirius fell to the earth with an agonized cry. Molly too moved and saw that Sirius was shaking uncontrollably and staring of in the direction of the Death Eaters. You could still faintly see them and Sirius jumped up and ran to the end of the block where he stopped dead tears falling down his cheeks in a perpetual stream, "REMUS! RREEMMUUSS!" he screamed after his lost lover. Sirius fell to his knees and Molly could hear him sobbing from down the block.  
"Sirius." She whispered then looked to the horizon where the Death Eaters and Remus had been a mere minute ago, "Oh Remus." Tears began to fall from her eyes as well. She left Sirius to cry and ran back into the house to get in contact with Dumbledore.  
  
"REMUS I LOVE YOU!" Sirius yelled to an empty sky. His Remus had been taken from him and he was never going to see him again.  
  
Vixen-Ra: well there is another chappie. It took long enough to write though. Next one will be up if I get more than 6 reviews. Thanks for reading. Now what will happen to our poor Remus and what will Sirius do about it? Find out soon (I hope). 


	7. Dangerous offers

Warning: This story does have yaoi in it and if you don't like seeing two males make love don't read it. Fair enough warning. (Not so important) this is a-what-if story and my own crazy twist on OotP the 5th book. It's a very crazy twist.  
  
AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that reside within the book. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only have fun with them. Thanx to all of you who reviewed that is greatly appreciated. It took a long time for me to get this chappie us so I hope it is good.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
SWEET CONTROL  
  
Remus had never felt quite this scared in a long time and it was really a long time ago. The last time he had felt a fear like this was when James and Lily had died and he thought it had been Sirius that had went traitor and gave away there hiding place in Gordric's Hollow. Remus now found himself in the clutches of their biggest enemy's followers, the Death Eaters. It had all happened so quickly that Remus was still reeling from the attack.  
Now they were flying high over England and Remus had realized that they had been flying for some time now and nothing had been said to him, not even a jibe to his pride, not that he didn't mind that. It was just eerily quiet all except for the wind whistling by his ears and whipping his long bangs about his face, he could even feel his small ponytail fluttering wildly behind him.  
Malfoy had placed Remus in front of him for obvious reason and Remus couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about the whole thing. Remus was still bound at the wrists and ankles not that that mattered though. He wasn't about to jump off the damned broom any time soon.  
Remus almost lost his balance when the broom he was situated on began to descend toward the much-wanted earth beneath them. Remus would have felt ecstatic if it wasn't for the fact that he was in deeper trouble than Harry could get into in 3 weeks. Remus dully noted that they were descending towards a rather bleak looking forest. A lot of the trees were dead and their branches twisted into odd angles, there was a thick layer of fog rolling around on the floor of the forest and the only thing living was the fir trees and pines. Remus didn't even see any animals moving about. "Is it giving you the jeebies werewolf? I thought something like you would love a place like this." Malfoy finally spoke up with a sharp bark of laughter to follow.  
Remus snarled wolfishly at Malfoy and jerked his head beck sharply so it collided with Malfoy's face. Malfoy gave a cry of pain and the broom lurched forward, which in turn pitched a startled Remus the rest of the way to the ground. Malfoy landed on the ground with a heavy thud right after Remus did.  
This kind of fall was meant piddle and crap to Remus. He was a werewolf after all and he could withstand quite a bit of pain. This had felt a little shocking to the system but otherwise it was like falling off a bike. Malfoy on the other hand was moaning and rolling around in what looked like a great amount of pain for him. Remus took the opportunity to snap the bonds with his wand, which he had hidden in his sleeve and with a flash of light he was on his feet and making a break for freedom.  
Remus heard Malfoy scramble to his feet and start yelling, "Don't just stand there get that damned werewolf back we are to close to let him escape now!" but Remus was not about to comply to his wishes and kept running through the woods. Remus decided that he would stand more of a chance if he transformed and let Moony pick his way through this foggy mess. Remus howled as his body changed in mid run and he fell to the cold, relentless ground beneath him. He writhed and shook as fir sprung forth and his face elongated and reshaped itself to that of a wolf's face. His hands and feet became paws and the sickening crunch of bones could be heard as they reformed to the shaped and structure of a wolfs body. The wolf moaned in an animalistic way and rolled painfully slow onto its feet.  
Moony stood on all four paws panting from the transformation. "Hurry up and get that stupid creature before he gets away!" Yelled Malfoy in the distance and Moony's pointed, sensitive ears perked up and his head turned in the direction of his followers. Moony whined softly wanting Padfoot with him but that wasn't about to happen any time soon so he took off into the woods at unimaginable speeds. Moony twisted skilfully through the trees and used his sense of smell to pick his way effortlessly through the fog.  
Moony was having great luck navigating through the opaque woods but by the sounds of it his pursuers weren't having any at all and were making noise that could rival that of an elephant stampede. Moony would have chuckled had he been human but he wasn't about to change and risked getting caught by those slime balls again. Moony panted softly as he glided through and around the trees without giving off too much noise. The werewolf was incredibly fit and agile so he had no problems what so ever. His sense of smell was keen and his eyes and ears sharp but that wasn't about to help him against an enemy that he couldn't see, hear nor smell.  
Moony ended up running head long into something firm and hard. The werewolf was sent sprawling out onto his back whimpering from the collision. The wolf was about to get to his feet when he felt something cold grasp the ruff of his neck and force him back to the ground. Moony was not about to allow this and his body began to twist and his jaws snapped. Growls and yips and smothered barks of anger issued from deep within his throat and his front feet dug wildly into the ground for leverage. He wasn't getting anywhere though. This person was strong enough to hold down a werewolf.  
"Easy my pet. I don't want you to hurt yourself now do I." Moony froze and ceased all noise and movement. The voice that spoke was so cold that it sent shivers up the dark creatures spine. "That's a good boy but I'm afraid for disobeying your capturers I'm going to have to take care of you myself. I hope you don't mind your new collar and muzzle." The cold voice laughed harshly and Moony knew whom it had to belong to.  
Before Moony even thought of struggling a thick leather collar was snapped around his throat. "Don't even try to take it off werewolf. That collar of yours will sap your energy if you try to take it off." And Moony snarled like a rabid animal. He saw a flash of the muzzle as it was fastened around his jaw. It was heavy and hurt when the straps were pulled to keep it on. His paw came up and he was instantly burned. The werewolf howled in pain and pulled his paw back in shock.  
"Amusing aren't you. The leather must have blocked the smell of the silver. And look where it got you now you hurt yourself. The reason you didn't feel the silver on your muzzle was because there is leather separating it from your flesh. It will only make you uncomfortable and hurt you if you try to remove it." He finished with a sharp, chilling laugh. Moony snarled as he looked up into the face of Lord Voldemort.  
"Welcome to your new home and master." He chuckled darkly and if Moony could he would have ran long ago, but Voldemort was holding a chain that was attached to his blasted collar. So he settled for snarling madly at the pale, snake like man. At that time the Death Eaters chose to appear from the depth os the fog covered forest. "You failed to bring him directly to me, you simpletons! I had to come and get him myself and I don't like that." Voldemort growled and the Death Eaters stopped dead in their tracks.  
At least that knocked their self-absorbed pride down a few pegs Moony thought bitterly. "We are terribly sorry my Lord and we promise it won't get away again." Malfoy muttered from where he was bowed to the ground in some sort of twisted respect and Voldemort seemed to grudgingly accept it. "You had better see to that." And with a sharp tug of the silver leash he began to walk away dragging the reluctant werewolf behind him. Moony fought him every step and Voldemort didn't seem to mind in the least. In fact for all the struggling and stubbornness Moony was putting out Voldemort seemed very little, if any at all, fazed by it. So after about a mile Moony ceased his futile struggles and allowed himself to dragged the rest of the way to wherever in seven hells he was being taken to.  
  
"Welcome to your home werewolf." Voldemort grated out and Moony froze in place forcing Voldemort to stop in mid stride. Moony eyed the rather dilapidated old house wearily. It was rather large and it sat in the middle of a clearing in the woods, now if that didn't scream out sinister lair of the evil and psychosomatic minded. "Now, now it's not all that bad on the inside." Voldemort chuckled darkly and pulled exceptionally hard on the leash making a choking noise issue from Moony's throat.  
Moony let himself be dragged into the old house but not without his disapproving growl first.  
Once he was inside he had to force his yellow eyes to adjust quickly and he could see that he was in a wide vestibule. Moony felt a sharp tug on the collar and slowly followed Voldemort down a hall and up a flight of stairs. Moony's skin was tingling under his golden, silver fir and he knew something bad was about to happen. "You have put my Death Eaters through a lot of grief dear werewolf. You're incredibly intelligent I'll give you that and you're ability to change into your werewolf form is nothing short of a miracle for me. But I tire of talking to a wolf and I wish to talk to the clever trickster Remus Lupin if you don't mind."  
Moony snarled grudgingly and lay down on the floor. He gave a sharp howl of pain and slowly the fir receded into his flesh and his bones snapped and popped back into the shape of a human. Soon after his paws becoming feet and hands once again and his wolfish cry of pain becoming that of a human's cry of pain. Voldemort enjoyed the sounds of anguish issuing from the pretty looking male lying on his floor. "Bring him some clothing." He said sharply just as Malfoy walked into the room, "And leave me alone to talk to him."  
Malfoy hurried back and threw the clothing at Remus' moaning body and then shut the door slowly behind himself. Remus moaned softly and twitched on the floor. No matter how many times he transformed it still hurt him a hell of a lot and took off a few more days on his life. "I'm glad to see your human at last and I must say you're quite the picture." Voldemort hummed delightfully and Remus shot up into a sitting position. He then realized he was naked and tried vainly to cover himself up. He felt ashamed to be like that in front of their greatest enemy and all Voldemort could do was eye him up like a piece of meat.  
"There are cloths behind you." He said plainly and Remus looked reluctantly behind himself. There lay, just a few inches from him, some cloths that looked about his size. He slowly took hold of the offered clothing and every now and then he glanced maliciously back at Voldemort. He pulled on the black cotton boxers and then the loose fitting, low rise, black cargo pants. He reached for the shirt and pulled it over his head and found out that it fit rather snugly against his abs and the rest of his upper body. The shirt in question was a dark green.  
"Now don't you look good compared to those rags you use to wear?" Remus turned sharply and gaped at Voldemort. "Don't be so shock I am Lord Voldemort after all." He replied to Remus' struck stupid look. Remus then returned to scowling at the freaky looking man. "What do you want with me?" he snapped and Voldemort got up off the chair he was sitting on. "Such a obvious question for someone so smart. But I suppose you have a right to know since you will be involved in it. What I want is you, your services. Oh don't look at me like that Mr. Lupin."  
Remus snarled and spat at him, "What are you talking about? My services?" and Voldemort only laughed. "Don't be stupid. We all know you are a prodigy in the dark arts and have pretty good knowledge of potions. I need, no I want your skills to make me young again. If I had my real body back then I would have the power I had when I was young and I want you to do it." Remus nearly felt a heart attack coming on.  
"How dare you have the fortitude to ask me to do such an adulterous thing to the people I care about! You of all creatures should know that I would never comply to your wishes no matter how smart I was!" Remus screamed and shook with rage. "I figured you would say something like that and I am prepared to make you an offer." Remus glared at him and backed away. "I will give you back your youth and the life that you have lost to the werewolf."  
Remus could have sworn that he had stopped breathing but he came to his senses and turned up his nose and turned his back on Voldemort. "I see so you're going to be difficult." Remus felt Voldemort press himself up against his backside and an arm wrap around his waist and neck. Remus struggled but stilled when Voldemort started to speak again, "I guess I will have to resort to controlling you won't I. You're an amazing creature and I would rather have you just the way you are but if I have to control your mind then that can't be help. You will do as I say even if you refuse me." Voldemort hissed into his ear.  
"NO! Get your filthy, murderous hands off me!" Remus called out and struggled only to be dropped onto the floor. Remus backed away from Voldemort until his back hit the wall. "You have nowhere to run to sweet Remus so just submit to me. Imperio!" Was the last thing Remus heard before he world blacked out, but that didn't last to long.  
"Get up Remus Lupin and serve your master." Voldemort's voice flitted across Remus' mind. Remus growled and pushed himself into a sitting position and slowly opened his golden eyes. Gone was the soft, tired looked and it was now replaced with a destructive, savage demeanour. He rose to his feet a wicked smiled on his face. "Drink this." Voldemort thrust a vile into his hand and he drank it without a word of complaint.  
Voldemort was pleased that the sultry werewolf obeyed wordlessly. Remus made a slight noise of disgust and gasped softly. When Voldemort looked at him again the tired and worn Remus Lupin was replaced with his young, lithe and all be it sexy self. Remus' hair was bright golden honey blonde and there was a pale tan in his skin. Remus Lupin looked ready to battle.  
'If he was good looking before then this is just to hot for words.' Voldemort thought as his mind fell into the gutter. He shook his head once. Twice and then glared at the stunning werewolf in front of him. "I have an assignment for you Lupin. You are to gather all the necessary ingredients for the potion that will make me the way I was before I met that little brat, Harry. Then you are to return to me. I want you to act the way you usually would around the people who have betrayed you. They will not suspect a thing. Now go and don't return until you have everything.  
Remus bowed elegantly, his hair flowing around his face and his alert, sharp eyes trained on Voldemort. "Yes master. I shall not fail you unlike those simpletons you call Death Eaters." He said silkily and swept gracefully out of the room and disappeared into the gloom of the woods.  
Voldemort st back down and a sinister smile spread quickly across his face. He looked up when Malfoy entered, "My Lord should you readily trust the werewolf like this? What if this is all a trick?" Voldemort stood up quickly and looked to his devoted follower, "He is trustable and a valuable asset now. He is completely under my control I saw it in his eyes and after all the eyes are the window to the soul and I own his soul now!" Voldemort laughed, "Now leave me."  
"Yes my Lord." And Malfoy left still not too sure of Remus' loyalties.  
  
Vixen-Ra: well there is another chappie. It took long enough to write though. Next one will be up if I get more reviews. Thanks for reading. Now what will happen to our poor Remus and what will Sirius do about it? Find out soon (I hope). 


	8. Dark Return

Warning: This story does have yaoi in it and if you don't like seeing two males make love don't read it. Fair enough warning. (Not so important) this is a-what-if story and my own crazy twist on OotP the 5th book. It's a very crazy twist.  
  
AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that reside within the book. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only have fun with them. Thanx to all of you who reviewed that is greatly appreciated. It took a long time for me to get this chappie us so I hope it is good.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
SWEET CONTROL  
  
Remus J. Lupin made his own business to stay away from Number 12 Grimmauld Place for at least a month and avoided any contact with Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself. He was sure anyway that his master would know of his intentions. Remus knew if he was to return in the same day as when he was taken then that would arouse his 'friends' suspicions and that's not what he wanted.  
Although during this time he had being formulating his plan and how to explain why he become young again. He knew exactly what he was going to say and with no doubt Sirius Black would buy his sob story hook line and sinker. There was one thing bothering Remus though. He had been sick for the last month and he had no idea why, well not really. He had been spending his time in the woods and in damp caves. So he attributed his sicknesses to being stuck in the cold, wet climates of Britain.  
He knew that Dumbledore had formed a search party for him and now they were starting to give up hope on him. The fools. Although Black kept looking for the werewolf even if he knew he was never going to find him. Remus felt nothing for the sorrows of his former lover and mate. Well not now at least for Voldemort had wiped his mind clean of any ties to his past life and friends and now Remus remembered nothing of them except as his enemies, which by all means he had to help his master destroy.  
That was exactly what he was planning to do. He was going to use his smarts to destroy the last of the resistance against his master's future rule. He was going to collect the ingredients for the potion and spell that would restore his master's powerful youth and make him indestructible.  
But now was the time to return to the arms of his former lover in shambles and tears of fright, bleeding and torn. Remus smiled nastily at the thought of tricking that buffoon Sirius Black. Oh would this be fun for him and oh so easy to get the ingredients he wanted from them. To make it all the more sweet it was a holiday for Harry and the rest of Hogwarts students so most likely Harry would be at the house with Sirius.  
Remus transformed, relishing the pain from the transformation and rushed off through the trees making his way in the direction of Number 12 Grimmauld place. With him was a bag filled with torn, dirty and bloody clothing, an imitation of the clothing he had been wearing when he was taken to Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Sirius Black you are not going out to look for Remus again." Molly Weasely's voice rang harsh in a miserable Sirius Blacks ear. It had been a whole month since the Death Eaters had taken Remus and already Dumbledore thought Remus dead. The others had given up shortly after Dumbledore had announced that it was hopeless to search for Sirius' beloved werewolf mate. Sirius was mad for it and said time and again that Remus would never give up looking for them and time and again Harry and his friends would agree with him. No one listened to him or the kids.  
Sirius looked sadly at Molly, but there was a hint of hatred towards her for trying to stop him once again. He held contempt towards the lot of them for giving up on Remus so easily. He knew Remus was alive they were mates after all. "I don't care what you think Molly I will do as I please." Sirius snarled and Molly sighed and walked over to him putting her small hand on his shoulder, "Sirius its late and its about time you to give up on the search. I hate to admit it too but Remus is not coming back to us he is as good as dead Sirius. I'm sorry."  
Sirius pulled away harshly and glared death at her for saying those words, "No Molly I'm sorry for you. I can't believe you would think Remus is dead. He's not I can feel it. So I refuse to give up on him Molly. I love him and I promised myself to him and he did the same." Sirius snapped which indicated subject closed. Molly sighed sadly and turned back to what was left of the dished and grudgingly aloud Sirius to leave.  
Sirius didn't say anything and left Molly to her business so he could go about his own. The same business he had been going about for the last month and still coming up empty handed, always empty handed. It hurt him so much to know Remus was still out there somewhere and he couldn't comfort him or hold him. Sirius felt like a part of him was torn from himself and in its wake there was a gaping hole. He made his way to the front door and like always used his wand to open it.  
He pulled the door wide and when it swung to a stop he let out a sharp cry. Sirius fell to his knees and he could swear he felt a heart attack coming on. Tears that had remained unshed since the capture of Remus finally fell from his dulled blue eyes. There laying face down on the front step was none other than his lost lover Remus Lupin. He was torn and bloody and his clothing hung off of him in tatters.  
"REMUS!!!!" Sirius yelled joyously and scooped the unconscious werewolf into his arms; little did he know that Remus was in fact not unconscious but very much so away. Sirius bustled back into the kitchen and set Remus down on the kitchen table with a dull thump. Molly whirled around and yelled at Sirius, "Sirius Black what have I told you about bring dead things....OH MY GOD!!!! REMUS!!" she screamed and ran to the table. "How did you." She couldn't finish her sentence for she began to cry.  
"I didn't! He was lying on the front step Molly! He must have escaped them! Oh Molly he got away and now he's back!" Sirius said scooping up the ecstatic Molly and twirling around the kitchen tears running down both of their faces. They were too overjoyed that Remus was back that they didn't even notice the changes in his features.  
"Sirius Black put me down and take him upstairs and clean him up! I'll inform Dumbledore that he has returned to us!" She laughed with delight and Sirius set her down and picked Remus up in his arms and whisked him away to the bathroom upstairs. Molly ran to send a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius took care not to make too much noise otherwise Harry and the others would come running to see what all the hubbub was about and he didn't want them to see Remus this way. They were worried enough as it was already.  
Sirius opened the door to his and Remus' room and immediately took Remus to their adjoining bathroom. He leant down still holding Remus and started a warm bath for his unconscious lover. He then sat down on the floor and removed the tattered clothing from his lithe frame; still he was too rapturous to notice the changes in his mate. Ever the actor Remus stayed perfectly still and added a small piteous moan to show he was still alive and waking soon. He felt Sirius hugged him tighter to his body and if he hugged any harder Remus would die from lack of oxygen to the brain.  
It amazed Remus that Sirius was blind to his changes and proceeded to lower his body into the hot water of the bath. Remus jumped slightly from the warmth against his cold skin. He had, after all, been out in the cold for a while lying still on the cold, hard stones of the front step. He had counted on Sirius going out looking for him or coming back from looking for him. It had work none the less.  
He felt Sirius cleaning the wounds he had given himself to look convincing of his month long ordeal and he decided it was time to wake from his black slumber. "Mmmmm." He moaned softly remaining true to his so- called soft side. He heard Sirius gasped quietly and felt him stop cleaning him. Remus let his eyes slowly flutter open and turn his head slowly toward Sirius. "S.Sirius? Is that you?" he whispered softly and he knew Sirius bought it. Sirius smiled warmly tears in his eyes. "Remus your awake. I'm so glad you're alive. I thought I'd never see you again." Sirius said his voice breaking from all the emotions he held.  
"Oh Sirius it really is you!" Remus cried out with realism and sat up stiffly so he could fling his wet arms around Sirius' neck. He hissed softly from the pain of his wounds and again Sirius bought it, "Remus you have to take it easy those assholes hurt you bad." He murmured and nuzzled Remus' neck lovingly. "I'll heal Sirius just hold me." Remus said near tears. Oh this was all too easy.  
Remus let Sirius clean him off and bandage the wounds that were deeper and then he carried Remus too bed. "Remus you should rest. I'm sure Dumbledore and the others will be along to ask you questions in no time." Sirius said lovingly and kissed him on the cheek. "Plus Molly probably told Harry and the others by now that you have returned to us." He added and as Sirius nuzzled Remus' neck Remus smiled maliciously. Sirius never knew.  
Sirius could help himself as he climbed on top of Remus and slowly began kissing his neck. Remus felt sick at what Sirius was doing but he had to be convincing and it bought him some more time to explain his changes. Why Sirius had not noticed yet was beyond Remus. Sirius pushed Remus back onto the bed still kissing the side of Remus' neck. "I love you Remus." Sirius said between kisses and Remus had to bite his tongue and force himself to reciprocate. "I love you too Sirius."  
Remus could have a little fun while getting the things he need, what could it hurt not much really. Sex was sex after all. Well not to Sirius obviously but that didn't matter to Remus' now warped mind. He was already naked due to the bath he had had and Sirius was wasting no time. He locked Remus' soft, pliant lips in a fierce kissing and Remus let him dominate just to keep up the act. Sirius' tongue asked for entrance and Remus allowed it pleasingly and their tongues danced together. The kiss was dizzying and Remus, despite his better judgement, was enjoying it immensely. Sirius' tongue did wonderful things but he wanted it somewhere else that would feel even better. Remus tasted different, like sin but Sirius didn't mind.  
Sirius ground himself against Remus and they both moaned sharply and Remus wriggled gently against Sirius. Sirius was in heaven, he had missed Remus and he most definitely missed their playtime together. Sirius went to Remus' throat and Remus had to force himself to show his throat to Sirius. Sirius let his tongue twirl around the exposed throat and dip into the hollow at the base of his neck. Remus moaned for it felt good and needless to say Sirius' talented tongue was arousing him.  
He moved his mouth to Remus' shoulder and bit down hard causing Remus to cry out involuntarily. "Mine." Sirius growled possessively and Remus fought to keep himself in check. "Sirius!" he cried heatedly for affect. Sirius smirked against his heated flesh and moved south. His tongue making a fiery path down his body to his navel where he dipped it in and out in a mimic of sex. Remus was in a frenzy and he couldn't help it. "Aaahh!" he cried out sharply as Sirius took him into his mouth and did things Remus thought no human could do with their tongue.  
"Sirius! MORE! Nnnggh!" he cried out, out of pure ecstasy. Sirius complied readily and sucked harder humming softly around his member. Oh god did that ever feel good and he wanted more, lots more. Sirius flicked his talented tongue against the head of Remus' cock and Remus jumped and writhed pleasurably beneath Sirius. He could take much more of Sirius' ministrations. Remus came with a pleasured scream and Sirius purred happily.  
Before Remus could recover from his euphoria he felt Sirius' lips against his and in his pleasure hazed state his kissed back happily. It turned into a deep, hot kiss which left both of them panting.  
Remus gasped sharply when he felt Sirius' finger enter him, 'So he wants to fuck me as well. Guess I should let him. Not that I would enjoy that too.' Remus thought distantly and his legs fell open for Sirius. Sirius purred his delight at the compliant Remus and thrust two fingers into his tight lover. Remus bucked seductively against his fingers making him go deeper. "Feisty aren't we." Sirius growled out and Remus growled back and jerked his hips. Sirius continued to finger fuck him while he sucked on his neck.  
There would be a hickey there tomorrow for sure. Sirius removed his fingers and Remus whimpered from the loss of contact. Sirius chuckled and grabbed Remus' hips and thrust into the waiting werewolf in one go. Remus cried out as the thrust hit his sweet spot and he saw white.  
"HARDER!!" he cried out and thrust his hips back down onto Sirius. Sirius snarled and thrust harder into Remus, content with pounding his willing lover into the mattress below them. Remus grasped at the sheet below his writhing, wanton body. He was panting and screaming for more, he couldn't help it. Sirius was a good fuck. "MORE! FASTER SIRIUS!" he cried out and clung to him.  
Sirius jerked and then flipped them over so Remus could set the pace. Remus set the pace fast and hard and Sirius clutched at his hips helping him rise and fall on his member. "Remus you're so tight." He ground out as Remus slammed back down on him.  
Remus only smiled thoughtfully and flipped them back over so Sirius could finish. Sirius came with a cry, "Remus." And Remus just screamed long and hard as he was filled.  
Sirius collapsed beside a panting Remus and they lay there spent and exhausted from their activities. "I love you." Sirius said and Remus nodded soundlessly and cuddled up to Sirius so he didn't have to say those words. This was going to be tougher than he thought and he drifted off to sleep along side an unsuspecting Sirius Black.  
  
Remus was rudely awakened by someone poking him fiercely in the side. He slowly opened and saw Sirius above him and he had to force himself to smile warmly instead of tearing out his heart. "Morning love we need to talk." Sirius said and Remus stiffened slightly and sat up. He glared at Sirius who didn't notice. "What about Sirius?" he asked reluctantly.  
"About you Remus. I didn't bring it up last night but I guess today is a good as any to ask. Remus how did you get to looking like you did when we graduated from Hogwarts?" So he knew all along Remus thought ideally. It was time to answer that question so he put on the sob act and started shaking helplessly. He clung to Sirius with wide frightened eyes, "Oh Sirius. I can't believe I actually got away from there alive. He did horrible things to me and he told me I had to cooperate with him or he would kill all of you. After one week he came to me and said he wanted me to do something for him and he needed me young and agile to accomplish it unharmed. He forced me to drink a foul smelling and tasting concoction and when I woke up after I was young again. He took me to the mountains a few days later and tried to make me make other werewolves join him. I barely got away with my life and then I ran for it. I escaped and came home. I lost them somewhere along the way and I guess I passed out on the front steps, because I woke up in a bathtub with you next to me! I thought it was just a dream like all the others and then I knew it was real!" Remus cried and he succeeded in fooling Sirius.  
Sirius believed his lover and lay him back down on the bed, "Shhhh Remus, relax you are home now. Stay here and I'll get you some breakfast." Sirius said sadly and got up to get food for them. Remus nodded shaking from head to toes with fake fright. As soon as Sirius was gone his act stopped and a sinister smile spread across his face, "He believes me readily. This may be easier than I previously thought. Now I all need to do is get the ingredients from them." He laughed quietly and sat back against the headboard.  
'A new era dawns on us.'  
  
Vixen-Ra: well there is another chappie. Oh dear Remus was force to turn traitor and he's doing a good job of it too. What's going to happen next? It took long enough to write though. Next one will be up if I get more reviews. Thanks for reading. Find out more soon (I hope). 


	9. Decieving beauty

Warning: This story does have yaoi in it and if you don't like seeing two males make love don't read it. Fair enough warning. (Not so important) this is a-what-if story and my own crazy twist on OotP the 5th book. It's a very crazy twist.  
  
AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that reside within the book. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only have fun with them. Thanx to all of you who reviewed that is greatly appreciated. It took a long time for me to get this chappie us so I hope it is good.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
SWEET CONTROL  
  
Remus had sat in bed for nearly an hour eating his breakfast peacefully when Professor Dumbledore waltzed through the bedroom door with Sirius following swiftly behind him. Remus had to force down a savage snarl when the old, wise wizard walked in. Remus could not help but feel a tight knot form in his stomach and for some odd reason he felt like he was going to through up again like he had been doing for the last month. He saw Dumbledore's eyebrow rise in slight bewilderment and Remus knew for sure that he was assessing him.  
Remus would not let the old man out smart him, not by a long shot. Remus new Dumbledore would eventually catch onto what his ulterior motive was and Remus was ever ready to rid himself of that blasted old wizard. "I'm glad to see you are alive and well Remus. I must say, though, that you have taken quite the beating from your captures." Dumbledore said in a hoarse whisper. Remus nodded sadly and hoped it would pass for now.  
"May I ask you a few question Remus?" Dumbledore asked politely and Remus felt bile rising up his throat once again. He was about to nod when he slapped a hand over his mouth and a slight gagging noise could be heard. Remus lurched from the warm bed and ran to the adjoining bathroom. Sirius recoiled slightly at the sound of his mate throwing up. Dumbledore on the other hand hummed and smiled his all knowing smile.  
Sirius went into the bathroom only to see Remus hunched over the toilet paying homage to the porcelain goddess. Sirius went to his mates shaking sides and rubbed his back softly as Remus retched into the toilet. Remus flinched away when he had felt Sirius' hand rubbing his back but he was sure Sirius didn't notice it. He probably thought it would be due to the vomiting Remus was doing.  
  
After a good 6 minutes Remus pulled away from the toilet clearly shaken, pale and tired. Sirius helped him up and Remus grudgingly aloud it to be done. Sirius helped him back over to the bed and sat him down on it. Sirius then left saying he was going to go get a cold compress, which left Remus alone with Dumbledore.  
"Sickness, oh the wonderful things it leads up to." Dumbledore said off handily and Remus looked at him like he had gone mad. What was the old coot talking about, Remus would never know? Dumbledore then turned back to Remus who had remained sitting on the bed, "My dear Remus I'm glad you could make it back to us alive, but I can't help but wonder.. for what reason was it?" Remus sat bolt upright and stared at Dumbledore. Remus didn't think that Dumbledore would say it so soon. Remus had to react faster than he thought he would.  
"So you know then?" Remus muttered darkly and Dumbledore shrugged, "Among other things." He replied strangely. Remus cocked an eyebrow at him. Did this man ever make straight sense? "Well then I'm afraid I will have to get you out of the way for a while then, now won't I." Remus growled and stood swiftly. He fought of the slight dizziness that occurred when he stood and glared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore himself just stood there like none of the things he knew really mattered in the least. Remus looked at Dumbledore and smiled wickedly.  
"You may be a powerful wizard, professor, but I assure you, you won't be leaving this house anytime soon. Least wise not through the front door anyway." Remus huffed darkly and still Dumbledore did absolutely nothing. "Now, now Remus. I know for a fact that the real you is still somewhere inside your body and I intend to find it, whether you or you master likes it or not." Dumbledore said rather calmly. Remus laughed softly and for some reason Dumbledore shivered.  
"You wouldn't hurt me you fool. I'm far too precious to that git Sirius." Remus snapped slightly and Dumbledore shook his head sadly in return, "My dear Remus, you misunderstand me. I do not intend to hurt you in any way. I merely just want to delve into your subconscious mind and root around if you will." Remus, by all means, was slightly alarmed that Dumbledore had no intentions of hurting his very being. "Now hold still Remus. This won't hurt." Dumbledore advanced on the slightly startled werewolf and slowly began to reach out for him, his wand in hand.  
Remus pulled back sharply avoiding the wand and Dumbledore all together. He moved out of the way and around Dumbledore who moved effortlessly with him. For his age Dumbledore was still a formidable opponent and Remus had no intention of getting caught in his traps. Remus had expected a confrontation with the wizen old man and for that he had come prepared. Remus flicked his wrist just enough to jiggle lose a small globe in the sleeve of his robe.  
He purposely backed himself into a corner, still looking slightly shocked and adding a little fluster to the fact that he cornered himself. Dumbledore didn't notice anything and kept advancing and Remus hoped that it was actually possible to trick the old wizard. In a matter of a minute Dumbledore stood in front of Remus and held up his wand to Remus' forehead. Remus knew that he had only a few seconds to put his plan into effect or Dumbledore would get into his mind.  
Remus pulled the small globe from his sleeve and pushed it hard against Dumbledore's chest, over his heart. Remus could hear the beating of his heart through the globe as it became wild. Dumbledore looked at him with slight surprise and Remus smiled in a satisfactory way, "You should know better than to trust me. I am not what you think. I hope you enjoy being locked up in your own mind for a while. I just can't have you interfering with my master's plans." Remus said coolly and Dumbledore's eyes looked down at the globe held to his chest.  
"This globe immobilizes your body and allows me to lock you mind inside you. You will become a mindless body. Although you will be able to hear and see things just as if you were functions like normal. Enjoy you rest old man." Remus chuckled and Dumbledore felt his mind pulling in on itself and suddenly he collapsed to the floor.  
Remus panted slightly and held back the bile that was threatening to rise in his throat. Now that the old man was easily out of the way he had to stash the body somewhere. The effects of the globe would give him a week to gather what he needed and by all means that was more than enough time for Remus. "Hhmmm that buffoon is returning." Remus muttered as his acutely sensitive hearing picked up Sirius' footsteps on the stairs just down the hall.  
Remus leant down and grabbed a hold of Dumbledore's arms and began to drag him over to the bed where he proceeded to push his body under the bed and as far back as he would go. Remus then got out an old blanket and crawled under to throw it over his comatose body. "Enjoy your rest." Was all he said and then crawled back out and back into bed.  
Sirius entered a mere minute later and saw Remus reclined comfortably under the blankets. He looked around and saw no sign of Professor Dumbledore, "Where did Dumbledore go?" he asked lamely and Remus sat up slowly. "He told me he had something very important he needed to do and said he would be back in a few days. He wasn't too worried about the students left at Hogwarts, because it's Christmas and all, and Harry and the others are safe here with us." Remus replied having thought of what he was going to say in the wake of Dumbledore's disappearance.  
Sirius apparently bought it, for he nodded his agreement readily. "So he talked to you then?" Sirius asked and Remus once again nodded not feeling up to talking to the stupid creature named Sirius Black. Then suddenly like he remembered something really important he pulled out the cold compress he had said he was going to get. He walked over to Remus who was still feeling a little queasy. "Here put this on your forehead after I give you a massage Remus." Sirius said slowly and crawled onto the bed. Remus was rather reluctant to let Sirius touch him but he forced himself to stay.  
Remus almost immediately melted under the skill touch of Sirius' hands. Even though he didn't want it he felt himself relax into his touches, rubs and pushes. He even began to purr softly under the ministrations. Remus bit at his tongue for letting himself enjoy it but couldn't help himself. Sirius was sending the sickness on a holiday Remus was thankful for he must admit. He didn't even mind when Sirius gently placed butterfly kisses at the base of his neck while massaging his lower back.  
Remus mindlessly let his head roll to the side to allow him better access. Sirius smiled softly against Remus' skin and brought his hands back up to rub soothing circles into Remus' stiff neck.  
  
Sirius looked down at his love as he slept. Sirius was worried about Remus, for it was strange for the wolf to be sick. Remus may look sick all the time but he was always as healthy as a horse, for lack of better words. It worried Sirius when he saw Remus throwing up that morning while Dumbledore was visiting.  
He stroked Remus' hair and looked into his sleeping face. Remus had nodded off under the skilful ministrations of Sirius' hands. Sirius had remembered the many times before when Remus would nod off from one of his massages. Oh those were the days, the days before he was accused of the murder of his best friend and his wife, the day Remus ran away. It was the day everything ended, because of that little worm Peter.  
Sirius remembered Remus' idea of bringing James and Lily back from the dead, it was an idea that Remus could easily do, but it was still excruciatingly dangerous. It may even kill Remus if it was done wrong. Sirius would love to see James and Lily again and it would allow Harry to have a mom and dad like he always wanted, but Sirius didn't want to endanger his mate.  
"Sirius how is Remus doing?" Came Molly's voice from the doorway. Sirius looked up a tad surprised that she was there and he hadn't heard or noticed. She raised a worried eyebrow to him and he shook his head of his thoughts and decided he shouldn't be mad at her anymore since Remus was home now. "He is recovering fast like always Molly. He is a werewolf after all. Although I think he is sick." Molly threw him a quizzical look and Sirius answered her, "He threw up this morning Molly." His answer was quick and to the point. Molly nodded, "If he threw up this morning and ate breakfast then why is he asleep again. That's not like Remus even if he is ill."  
Sirius chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Um I gave him a massage and he fell asleep on me." He sighed wistfully and smiled warmly down at the ever-sleeping Remus, "I use to give him massages all the time, especially after his transformations, and he would always fall asleep while I did it. Its kind of a tradition I guess." He sighed inwardly and Molly smiled. "You were always a silly man, Sirius Black." She laughed and walked over to Remus.  
Sirius, on the other hand, looked at her with his mouth agape and spluttered at the stout woman, "Silly! How am I silly for loving my mate?" he gushed and this only made Molly laugh harder still, "Just like that Sirius. You get all flustered when someone comments on you and Remus. It's a tad silly." Sirius snorted and sat back slightly miffed with her hassling of him. "If I'm silly woman then no word on earth can describe you." For that comment he was slapped upside the head, not to hard but enough to shock the piss out of him.  
"Enough of you silly pride. The children want to see Remus." Molly stated in a matter-o-fact tone. Sirius stared at her like she was blind to the fact Remus was sleeping and was about to tell her when she held up a hand to placate him, "I know he is sleeping Sirius and I will tell the children they have to wait till he wakes up to come see him." Sirius nodded sharply and snorted again.  
Molly rolled her eyes and turned to Remus' sleeping form, "You said he was sick? Well then we should see if he has a temperature. I will be right back I need my wand.. and no I don't trust you to conjure up a safe thermometer." She said as Sirius reached for his wand. Sirius spluttered indignantly at her retreating form as she laughed, "You're lucky I don't turn you into the dirt you hate so much!" he shouted after her as he heard her fly down the stairs. "Stupid woman." He muttered and then looked back at Remus whom for some reason had his eyebrows knit together. Sirius looked closer and saw that his eyelids were fluttering quickly and his eyes moved rapidly in REM sleep.  
"That's strange usually he is rather peaceful and the full moon is not for another two weeks." He mused. He, however, had no idea what was going on inside Remus' mind.  
  
Remus was asleep; he knew that much for sure, and now he found himself walking down a long dark hallway. Someone familiar was calling to him and he followed the soft hissing voice. He found himself stopping at a half closed door and reaching out to open it the rest of the way. He walked inside once it was open all the way. This room was little better off for lighting, featuring a few torches on the walls. "Do you always have to sit in the dark, master? I mean I get that you evil." Remus' voice rang sweet, cold and emotionless around the dream room. "You don't need light to see me, werewolf so I suggest you keep your tongue before I have to take it from you. Believe me that is something I would rather not do." A cold voice hissed back at his from a darkened throne style chair at the end of the room.  
"You are taking too long for my liking. You had no reason what so ever to stay away from them for as long as you did. Two weeks would have done fine, Lupin. I want those ingredients now!" his master hissed out between his teeth. "My Lord this will take some time. I have only been there a few hours now. If I try anything now they will get suspicious of my intentions. Plus Dumbledore has already found out what I really want and I had to momentarily dispose of him." Remus said sweetly as he half bowed in a sort of twisted respect.  
"Very well, Lupin, you have my support in you affairs, but I want this done before the affects of your globe wear off." Voldemort said dismissively. Remus was not one bit surprised that Voldemort knew about what he used to 'dispose' Dumbledore with and frankly he didn't really care as long as his master wasn't about to tear him to shreds for taking this long in the first place. "Trust my intuition, my Lord." Remus said softly and Voldemort rose slowly from his chair.  
Remus stayed where he was, for if he moved it would incur his Lord's wrath. He slid over to Remus quietly and wrapped an arm around his waist. Remus dare not flinch from his master, even though the urge was strong in him. He was loyal to his master but to be near something that looked like him was mortifying in the worst way. Voldemort leaned into Remus and was about to nip Remus' ear when Remus gave a sleepy moan.  
Voldemort looked away slightly mad that Remus was starting to wake up. He looked into Remus' face expecting to see relief there but saw no emotion what so ever, well except confusion. "I suppose you must wake up, but I expect you to bring me those blasted ingredients in one weeks time or there will be repercussions. Do you understand me, Werewolf?" Remus nodded sharply just glad to get away from the (all be it) horny looking man. "Yes my Lord." With that he turned and left the room, walked down the hall and found himself laying a room staring up at a ceiling.  
  
"Well, well look who has decided to grace us with his presence." Sirius' voice rang happily in his ear and he felt another bout of bile rise in his throat. He forced it down and smiled sleepily at Sirius who broke out in a cheeky, lopsided grin. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked in a made up state of confusion. Sirius smiled softly now and looked down at him from where he was perched on the edge of the bed, "Just about two hours now. Now that you are awake Harry and the others can come in and see you." Sirius added simple-mindedly.  
Remus nodded mutely, but in his mind he couldn't have been more sinfully happy that Harry wanted to see him already. He may just even get his first few ingredients sooner than he thought and the boy who lived was the one who was going to give them to him. "Go get them Sirius. I have missed them all dearly and I'm sure they are teaming with curious questions." Remus chuckled to keep up his light nature.  
Sirius cocked his head to the side and stood up, "I would prefer if you rested some more before you see Harry and the others, but if that is what you want I couldn't possibly deny you." He laughed and when he turned to fetch the children Remus rolled his eyes in distaste. Sirius left the room and Remus rolled out of it and onto the floor in order to check up on Dumbledore, "Are you enjoying yourself yet? Of course you are, who wouldn't want to rest for a week and do nothing." He chuckled at Dumbledore's silence.  
He knew, however, that Dumbledore could hear him perfectly well and he could hear any other conversation that would go on in this room. He couldn't even do anything about it now, well at least not for a week anyways and that was perfectly fine with Remus. Remus was thankful that he brought that little globe with him. Remus looked up when he heard excited voices come down the hall and crawled lazily back into bed. He made himself comfortable for the barrage of stupid questions.  
The door swung wide and in rushed Harry, Ron and Hermione. It seemed that Sirius had decided to leave them alone to talk for a while and that suited Remus just fine, that was for sure. "Hello children how are you doing?" Remus said in a false cheery voice that sounded as sweet as honey to the ears of the children. Then took their respective places and the questions began.  
  
Vixen-Ra: well there is another chappie. What's going to happen next? It took long enough to write though. I'm sorry it took so damned long. Next one will be up if I get more reviews. Thanks for reading. Find out more soon (I hope). 


End file.
